Ninjago Gender Swapped Version
by Selenethemoongoddess28
Summary: You watched Ninjago before but have you always wondered what would the characters be like if there genders swapped come here and read. And also Sensei wu, Lord Garmadon, Misako, Dr.Julien, Overlord, and the skeletons and serpentines still have their original genders
1. Way of the Ninja

It's a regular day in Ignacia village. An old man with a bamboo staff walked down a road to a blacksmith shop. The shop is called Four Weapons. Two people, a girl with dark brown hair in a ponytail and a boy with black hair in a spiky do, ran the shop. The girl was working on a sword.

"To forge the perfect weapon, you first need the right metal and plenty of heat. Cool it off and...Presto!" The girl says, dunking the sword into a bucket of water but comes back curled," Aww."

"Ha-ha. You made it too quickly Kaila. Be patient. If father was still here he'd say-"The boy spoke

"I know. No matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something you learn overnight. That may work for you Noah, but I'm gonna be a better blacksmith than dad ever was." Kaila said. The old man walked up to the shop

"Hmm… Your metal is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down, Useless in the art of stealth." The old man said

"All tools for a samurai. But nothing for a ninja?" The old man asked

"Ninja?" Kaila chuckled, "Heh. You're a long way from finding a ninja in these parts old man. And the shop is called "Four Weapons" not "For Browsing". Either buy something or go peddle your insults somewhere else." Kaila said a little coldly.

"Ha. Too bad. I thought I'd find something special here" The old man walked away without the two noticing.

"If it's something special you're looking for," Kaila picked up a helmet," Let me…"

"What is it?" Noah asked

"He was just… Forget it." Kaila said, putting down the helmet

Right at that moment, dark purple clouds swarmed in from over a hill. A skeleton monster truck and several skeleton bikes appear on the hill. In the truck are Knuckal, Kruncha and their leader Samukai.

"Oo! Oo! Oo! Let me go first please! Oh Please! I'm dying to go down there!" Knuckal pleaded

"You nitwit! You're already dead. Try to control yourself in front of Master Samukai. Ahem. Uh with all due respect, last time you did say that I could go first he he." Kruncha said

"Sorry boys this one is mine. Just remember what we're after and find that map. ATTACK!" Samukai yelled. All of them drove and surrounded the blacksmith.

"What are they?" Noah asked

"I don't know. Stay here." Kaila said putting on armour and stepping out of the shop.

Kaila starts to battle them, swinging her sword at the skeletons and kicked a head that bit her leg. Noah sneaks up on two skeletons and whacks them with his own bamboo staff.

"I thought I told you to stay back." Kaila said, slashing at more skeletons, Noah joins his sister "And what? Let you have all the fun!" Noah responds as the duo continues to battle. Kuckal and Kruncha sneak into the shop while Kaila and Noah were pre-occupied. The two begin to search the shop but Knuckal doesn't do anything but look at a shield.

"You're not looking hard enough." Kruncha throws a helmet at Knuckal

"Ow! You're not looking hard enough!" Knuckal retaliates with a helmet and the two down a slap fight. Kruncha punches Knuckal into a wall which causes the sign to fall down, still connected to the building. Behind it is a map. The two stop they're fighting when they see it.

"A MAP!" The two exclaimed

Kaila slashes away one more skeleton before facing Samukai. Kaila initially laughs until Samukai reveals his four arms armed with daggers. Samukai knocks Kaila's sword from her hand and kicks her to the ground. Samukai spins his daggers with the intent on killing Kaila.

"NINJAGO!" A gold tornado whacks Samukai away from Kaila. The tornado slows and stops revealing The old man.

"Sensei Wu! Your spinjitzu looks rusty." Samukai said

"Nothing like bone to sharpen its edge Samukai" The old man snaps back

Samukai sees Kaila struggle to get up under the heavy armour she's wearing, then the wooden tower. With a chuckle, Samukai throws his weapons to Sensei. Sensei dodges the blades and the daggers hit the leg of the tower. As it begins to fall to Kaila The old man quickly uses spinjitzu to get Kaila out of the way.

Samukai jumps back onto the monster truck, "Lord Garmadon says take the boy!"

"Lord Garmadon!?" The old man says in shock after getting up.

Kruncha activates a bone claw which grabs Noah who was still fighting the skeleton.

"Noah!" Kaila shouts as Noah is drawn onto the truck. The skeleton drive away as Kaila runs to try and catch up but is too slow," They took Noah."

"I told you. Useless." The old man said, tapping Kaila's helmet

"Argh! You could have done something! Y-You could have used your twistitzu or your- your-" Kaila says in anger

"Spinjitzu." The old man corrects

"But you did nothing. I'm gonna get my brother back." Kaila walks off

"Where they go, a mortal cannot. That was Samukai, King of the Underworld. And if it's true that he's carrying out orders for Lord Garmadon, and then I fear things that are far worse than I had ever thought." The old man said

"Lord Garmadon?! Underworld?! What's going on? What do we have that's so important to them and why would they take my brother!?" Kaila asked a bit angry

"What's so important? How about everything in Ninjago itself." The old man says

Sensei Wu:

_A Scene where one person starts the creation of Ninjago_

**Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitzu master by using the 4 weapons of spinjitzu**

_The weapons are shown in the air one by one_

**The Scythe of Quakes**

**The Nunchucks of Lightning**

**The Shurikens of Ice**

**And**

**The Sword of Fire**

_The father disappears and two young boys are seen_

**Weapons are so powerful that no mortal, no one can handle all of their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them. But the oldest was consumed by darkness, and wanted to possess them.**

_The two boys fought and the now grey boy fell into an abyss_

**A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was struck down and Banished to the Underworld.**

_The youngest is mediating in a peaceful forest_

**Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons. But knowing his brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide.**

"That honest man was your father. The older brother is Lord Garmadon, and I need to find those weapons before he does." The old man finished

"Y-You're the younger brother? Then you came here looking for the map?" Kaila asked

"No. I came for something greater. You since my brother cannot enter this realm, its obvious he's struck a deal with Samukai. If he were to collect either the four weapons, even I will not be able to stop him again. But you, you have the fire inside. And I will train you to harness it. Use it. Become a spinjitzu master" The old man said

"Look. I'm flattered that you think I'm all that. But I got to save my brother. I'm not getting involved in your sibling rivalry." Kaila begins to walk away but is quickly tackled by The old man

"Ha-ha. Clumsy of you. You were not even ready to face my pinkie toe. If you want to get your brother back, you must control the fire that burns inside. Only when you become a spinjitzu master will you be able to face Lord Garmadon" The old man says

"Okay. Then when do we start?" Kaila asks

The next day, Kaila was climbing the back side of a mountain to a building with a lot of difficulty while Sensei does it with ease.

"How long is this training gonna be?" Kaila asks when she finally reaches the top, "Aren't we in a little bit of a rush since they have the map?"

"Patience." Sensei replies

Sensei opens the doors to an empty courtyard with a small dragon statue in the middle. Sensei walks in while Kaila stands by the entrance

"You will be ready when you are ready. Not a minute sooner" Sensei says

"*pant pant* A monastery? You expect me to learn how to fight in a place of peace?" Kaila asked

"Not fight. Train to become a true ninja, first you must be able to see what others do not." Sensei said

"But there's nothing here." Kaila said

Sensei lightly taps the post of a little dragon statue, which then falls backward, still hinged, revealing a small red button Sensei presses the button which causes some training equipment to pop up.

"Whoa. Is this gonna teach me to do that cool move?" Kaila asks in excitement. She then jumps onto one of the posts, jumps again to face Sensei, and then the post sinks into the floor.

"Oh dear.' Sensei says before Kaila is flung off, falls onto the dragon statue before landing on the floor. Kaila looks up to see Sensei sitting down with a tea set next to him.

"Complete the course before I finish my tea. Then we will see if you are ready." Sensei said, pouring some tea into a cup

Sensei then drinks the cup quickly while Kaila is still on the ground

"Today you failed." Sensei says before jumping inside the monastery, Tomorrow you will try again"

"FAILED?! But I didn't start to-" Kaila said until the doors close

"Patience" Sensei said

The next few days, Kaila slowly improves on each course but fails every time by something that catches her off guard. On the fourth day Kaila manages to complete the course in time by knocking the tea cup out of Sensei hands half way through the course.

"Was that one sugar or two." Kaila says. Sensei gets up and begins to walk into the monastery

"So Am I gonna learn this spinjitzu I've been hearing about?" Kaila asks

"You already have. Your final test comes tomorrow" Sensei replies before the doors close," My advice is to get some sleep"

Later that night in the training grounds, 3 black garbed figures sneak through the building without waking Sensei Wu up. The figures make their way to where Kaila was brushing her teeth.

"_My advice is to get some sleep_" Sensei's words reminisce in Kaila's mind

"Oh yeah? Well take this! And this!" Kaila starts to wave her brush around forcefully while each of the figure's land in the room without making a sound, "And this!" Kaila then spins around, when she stops; she's face to face with a scythe wielding figure. The other two surround her. One of the figures has ponytails sticking out of her mask. One has a black classic braid while the other is brown and messy.


	2. The Golden Weapons

The figures move in but Kaila sticks her tooth brush into the shuriken wielding figure, who spits it out, hitting the nunchucks wielder then falls into the scythe wielders back. The figures look up to see Kaila running along the beams. The shuriken wielder surprises her but Kaila dodges her dash attack and the figure lands back into the room.

Kaila laughs but the scythe wielder jumps up and kicks Kaila through the building, who then lands into the courtyard and hits the post, in which the statue falls back, revealing the button. The three figures rush into the courtyard and Kaila activates the training equipment, disarming each figure

They engage in fist and kick combat, which leads to everyone piling on top of Kaila.

"Stop!" Sensei said, coming into the courtyard

The figures get off of Kaila and bows, "Yes Sensei." Three female voices says

"Wait a minute. They're your students too?" Kaila asks, Sensei nods

"This was my final test-" Kaila started but the Nunchuck wielder cut her off

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You never said anything about a 4th. It's always three, three blind mice, three musketeers, three-." She said

"What she's trying to say Sensei Wu is that we all trained together. We are solid." The scythe wielder said

"Didn't look so solid to me." Kaila said

"Sensei what is the meaning of this?" The shuriken wielder asked

"Each of you has been chosen. Each in cue with elemental properties. But first NINJAGO!" Sensei spun into the gold tornado and passed each of the figures. After passing each, the 4 of them were in different colours.

The shuriken wielder in white, Kaila in red, the Nunchuck wielder in blue, the scythe wielder still black.

"Whoa!" Kaila said "How'd he do that?"

"Ha-ha! Look what colour I am!" The Nunchuck wielder said

"Wait a minute. I'm still black." The scythe wielder said

"Kaila. Master of Fire. It burns bright in you." Sensei pointed to Kaila

"Jade is blue. Master of Lightning" Sensei pointed to the Nunchuck wielder

"Heh. That's not all I'm the master of. I do a little inventing, I dabble in model building, a touch of cooking, a little of poetry" Jade babbled

"*Sigh* More like mouth of lightning." The scythe wielder said

"Black ninja is Chloe. Solid as rock. Master of Earth" Sensei said pointing to her.

"Nice to meet you kid. I got your back. And for the record, there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of." Chloe said, taking off her mask, revealing her midnight black hair that is in a classic braid

"Except for dragons." The white one said

"Dragons aren't from this world Zoey. I said in this world." Chloe replied.

"And White ninja is Zoey. Master of Ice and seer with sixth sense." Sensei pointed to Zoey, who spun her shurikens and made them disappear

"I sense this one takes things a little too seriously." Kaila said

"You too have the gift?" Zoey said, taking off her mask showing her white hair in pigtails.

"He he. She's just making a joke Zoey. Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humour? Huh?" Jade said, taking off her mask, showing her brown messy hair that reaches her waist.

"Yes. It was a joke. Ha-ha." Zoey said, Jade face palmed

"Pay attention! You 4 are the chosen ones who will protect the 4 weapons of spinjitzu." Sensei said

"But what about my brother?" Kaila asked raising her sword

"We're saving a boy! Is he cute?" Jade asked

"Jade." Chloe said irritated

"I just want to know what we're getting ourselves into. Does he like blue?" Jade asks

"Back off." Kaila retaliates

"When we find the weapons, we will find your brother." Sensei said "It is time we must go to the first weapon."

"Whoa hold on a minute. You said you were gonna teach us spinjitzu." Chloe said

"Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you. It will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found. Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage." Sensei said before walking inside

"Great." Jade said "Now we have to find a key?"

"Yeah. I have a feeling he's taking us for a ride." Chloe said

"Well if it means finding my brother, then sign me up." Kaila said before putting on her mask.

The next day, all of them were pulling a cart with Sensei riding it.

"Sign me up." Jade imitated

"Way to go Sparkplug" Chloe said

"I sense this is some strange form of team building." Zoey said

"Just keep pulling. We've got a long way to go." Chloe said

"So where did Sensei find you guys?" Kaila asked

"Let's just say if it weren't for Sensei Wu, I don't think we would ever be seen together."

**Chloe: I was testing my limits**

_A scene where Chloe is climbing the tallest mountain with nothing but her bare hands. She reaches the top to see Sensei Wu offering a cup of tea_

**Jade: I was testing my invention**

_A scene where Jade jumps off a building and begins to glide on her wings but crashes through a bill board. She then sees Sensei next to her offering a cup._

**Zoey: and I was testing myself**

_A scene where some onlookers stare at a hole in a frozen pond. Underneath was Zoey, she then looks to her side to see Sensei and almost chokes on the water. Sensei offers some tea before drinking it_

"Your right. If it weren't for Sensei, none of us wo-" Kaila said

"Stop!" Sensei cut him off. The 4 stop pulling and follow Sensei to the edge of a large hole.

"The Caves of Despair. Samukai must be close to unearthing the Scythe of Quakes. Remember, do not use the weapon. For its power-" Sensei started

"Yeah yeah yeah. Is too much for us mortals."Alright Guys, lets chop-sockey this lemonade stand."Jade said "Chloe, do you have a plan?"

"Sure do. First we lower ourselves down the ledge, and then- Where's Kaila?" Chloe asks

They look into the hole to see Kaila sneaking through, staying close to the walls.

"Let's go." Chloe says and they all sneak their way, following Karen's path. They stay on the ground then they hid under a light cart. Kaila spots Samukai on a tower with the map Kruncha and Knuckal stole just as they pacify Krazi.

Kaila continues sneaking through while the others ride under conveyor belts and climb under bridges, catching up to Kaila who then sneaks up the tower with the others following.

"What's the matter with you?" Jade whispers while hitting Kaila on the head as they peer through a window.

"Shh." Kaila says

They look through the window to see Samukai put the map down on a table, facing the right way to the ninjas

"It's upside down!" Jade whispered "They're digging in the wrong spot."

"The golden weapon is near." Zoey whispers before bringing out one of her shurikens. Zoey throws the shuriken, attached to a rope, to the map and brings it up to them without Samukai noticing.

"There's no time to waste." Kaila whispers before dashing down and sneaking away.

"What is with that girl? Always in a rush." Jade whispers sneak their way to a cavern where Kaila sneaks into. When they join up, Kaila is struggling to push open a large rock slab

"Hey. Before you race off again, you need to remember we're a team." Chloe says

"Yeah. Whatever." Kaila says as they walk over to her and push the slab open with ease.

As the group enter the chamber, they see the Scythe of Quakes glowing while being surrounded by what seems to be a crafted dragon head.

"Whoa! That is so cool!" Jade shouts and her voice echoes through the caverns and reaches the skeleton outside.

"Shhh. Not so loud." Chloe whispered while securing the scythe

"Oh come on don't be paranoid. We're totally on the opposite side of the caves." Jade says

"Zip it okay? Now that we've got the scythe lets sneak out while those boneheads are still busy." Chloe says as she tosses the scythe to Kaila. The four walked out of the chamber, failing to notice the dragon head move.

"All right team. Everyone stick together. Our way out is right around the corner." Chloe says until she's face to face with Samukai.

The 4 bring out their weapons and press forward while slashing away at the skeletons. Kaila then gets surrounded by skeletons.

"Kaila! Throw it here!" Zoey shouts. Kaila throws the scythe to Zoey who then throws it to a running Chloe.

"There's too many of them!" Kaila says while slashing

"Let me handle that. Hyah!" Jade swings her nunchucks everywhere, but then notices the enemies are just like the training course, "Hey guys! It's just like the training course!"

"Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy!" Jade acts out the movements and before she knows it, she's turned into a blue tornado of lightning and begins attacking every skeleton in her path.

"Spinjitzu!" Chloe says

"Jade! What's the key?!" Kaila shouts

"I'm just going through the motions! This is what Sensei must have meant when he said we already know it!" Jade answers

"Over the planks, Dodge the swords, here comes the DUMMY!" Kaila shouts before transforming into a raging red tornado of fire.

"He he. She called you a dummy." Kruncha says to Knuckal

"No. She called you a dummy." Knuckal says before the two run out of the way of a white tornado.

"I sense you do not stand a chance." Zoey says in front of Samukai after she finishes her spinjitzu

"Retreat!" Samukai yells and the skeleton run out of the cave from four elemental tornados

"Hah! I guess they didn't want a second serving of these babies." Chloe says, holding up her arms. Jade face palms and Kaila shakes her head.

"Good thing they didn't check out the merchandise in the back." Chloe turns around and is instantly scared and is backing away slowly.

"Uh guys!" Chloe said

"Didn't Sensei say there was a guardian protecting the weapons?" Zoey said, the rest turn around

"Is that a-a. That's not what I think it is. Is it?" Chloe says

"You mean a dragon?" Jade asked

"That sure looks like a dragon!" Kaila shouts

"I sense we won't be able to spin our way out of this one!" Zoey says

The dragon unleashes an earthen breath and everyone ducks out of the way and runs to another spot.

"I thought dragons weren't from this world!" Chloe says

Kaila looks at the scythe in her hands and takes off the wrap.

"No no. Kaila. Bad idea, Sensei told us not to!" Jade says

"Well then you'd better be ready to keep your mouth shut." Kaila says before running into the battle field

"Kaila!" Chloe shouts

"Don't!" Zoey also shouts

Kaila strikes the ground, causing a fissure to form under the dragon's feet and boulders to fall onto the dragon, stunning it long enough for the team to run out of the dead end.

"We got to escape" Kaila said

"We'll use spinjitzu!" Chloe says

Just as the dragon charges for them, the 4 turn into tornados and quickly spin up the walls and out of the crack, and stopping in front of Sensei.

"HAHAHAHA! That was so awesome!" Chloe says

"Yes! We are unbelievable!" Kaila says, but Sensei spies the scythe in Kaila's hand

"We are the best!" Zoey says

"Ha-ha! Did you see that? I was like POW! And then you were like BAM!" Jade says

"ENOUGH!" Sensei yells, "I told you not to use the scythe!"

"She did it." Jade said

"What?" Kaila asked

"I tried to warn her Sensei." Chloe said

"Using it was my only option." Kaila said

"And what makes you think you're more important than the team? HUH?! HUH?!" Sensei said

"They took my brother remember?" Kaila said

"There are still 3 weapons left. Maybe next time you can do it right" Sensei said

In the underworld, Samukai sits on a throne like chair, clearly worried

"Master, I have failed you. They have learned spinjitzu and they have the scythe." Samukai says

"Good. Then my brother was there." A voice responds

"If I gather my army, we can easily ambush them at the-" Samukai starts

"No. Let them think they're winning." The voice says

"But I do not understand." Samukai says

"Everything is going to plan. (Evil chuckle)" The voice says


	3. King of Shadows

The next day, a boat was sailing through a freezing cold sea surrounded by towering masses of ice. Chloe was steering the ship and Jade was bored.

"I spy something…White." Jade says, breaking the silence

"*sigh* could you try to be quite for once?" Chloe said "This ain't easy"

The ship then scratches against an ice mass; Chloe quickly regains control of the ship.

"Oh… I spy something broken." Jade says

"*shiver* If Sensei knows the way to the next golden weapon, why isn't he steering the ship? We've been drifting aimlessly for miles" Kaila asks

"Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own." Zoey replied, the two looked up to Sensei who was in a pose at the front of the ship.

"The most powerful move in spinjitzu can only be accomplished when all 4 elements are combined. Earth! Ice! Fire! Lightning!" Sensei began doing stances for each element.

Jade joined up with them

"Uh. What happens when all of them are combined?" Jade asked

"The Tornado of Creation. The power to create something out of nothing." Sensei said. Kaila began doing the same as Sensei combined with kicks.

"No Kaila. If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences." Sensei warned

"Disastrous consequences. Right." Kaila says but then the ship hits icy ground, which causes the sails to turn pale blue and freeze.

"Uh. Wasn't me." Chloe states

"Did I do that?" Kaila asks

"No. We are here." Sensei says. A large ice mountain stands before them.

The group walk into the mountain. The walls are completely made of ice that seems to reflect. In the middle, the Shurikens of Ice hover below a dragon head. Scattered around the room are frozen skeletons.

"Whoa. Looks like someone's already been here." Chloe says

"The Shurikens." Zoey says

She jumps up to grab them but is frozen on contact and another dragon is awakened. The team grabs Zoey and runs out of the mountain, yelling on the way. When they reach the path, the group ride on Zoey down the path, they smack into a glacier, freeing Zoey in the process

Next, they head to the Floating Ruins. Each has a backpack.

"We're being followed!" Zoey says the team begin to climb the chain to where the Nunchucks of Lightning are. Jade grabs the nunchucks and the lightning dragon appears. They all jump from their spots and Jade's wing invention glides them into the forest of tranquillity. By then, its night.

The team was dancing to Chloe beating drums, Kaila and Jade dancing, and Zoey meditating

"Come on Sensei! Join us!" Kaila says

"There is still one weapon left. We must get our sleep." Sensei retorts

"Aw, Sensei! Look, you've got to admit, we're kicking their bony butts!" Jade said

"Get up here and show us some moves!" Kaila encourages

"Mm… I guess I could. Now this move is very special." Sensei said

"But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?" Zoey asks, the group laughs

"Zoey! Is that a joke?" Kaila says "A sense of humour you found it."

"Shake like you mean it! Shake like your momma gave you. Yeah. Look at this one, now. Hm hm! Spin round, oh yeah. I put my feet- Sensei danced until the ninjas started laughing and dance along as well

Later when they were asleep, a voice whispers.

"Kaila"

"Kaila" This time, Kaila wakes up.

"Huh?"

"Kaila."

"Is that?" Kaila recognizes the person

"I have to go." The person leaves

"Noah!" Kaila runs after him, "Slow down! Why are you running so fast?"

Kaila reaches the end of the forest, "Noah! Where are you?!"

Kaila sees Noah run into the fire temple at Titanic Volcano and runs after him. Inside, Kaila sees the Sword of Fire and Noah, standing in front of it.

"Noah!" Kaila begins to run

"Don't worry. I'm right here sister." Noah's image changed to a shadow of someone else with red eyes that begins to grow in size.

"Garmadon." Kaila reaches for her sword but she left it back at camp.

"Forgot something." Shadow Garmadon said

"You can't hurt me here! You're trapped. Banished in the Underworld!" Kaila said

"That is why you, are going to remove the Sword of Fire for me." Shadow Garmadon said

"I don't think so." Kaila said with a cocky voice

"Are you sure about that?" Shadow Garmadon disappeared and a chain with the real Noah appeared over the lava behind the sword.

"Kaila!" Noah cried

"Noah!" Kaila shouted

"If you don't remove the sword. How else will you cut the chains to save your precious little brother?" Shadow Garmadon said

"You know it's a trap! I can… free… myself! Ngh! Okay that's tight. Aahhh!" Noah struggled to get free but couldn't. Then the chain started to lower him to the lava

"Noah!" Kaila ran for the sword but stopped at Garmadon's voice.

"Tick tock, tick tock." He said

Kaila focused before jumping for the sword. When she grabbed it in mid-air, she used spinjitzu to cut the chain and catch her brother in time. The two walked cautiously toward the exit.

"Stay close." Kaila said

"Trust me. I'm not going anywhere." Noah responded, Shadow Garmadon appeared

"You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow!" Kaila said

"Even shadows have their uses." Shadow Garmadon said just as Kaila's shadow floated in front of them.

"Kaila! Look out!" Noah said in fear

"Stay back Noah." Kaila said

"Stay close, stay back. Make up your mind!" Noah said as he hid behind a rock

Kaila did a barrage of slashes but none did any damage. The shadow kicked Kaila back.

"That's not fair!" Noah complains

"Oh. Am I being too hard?" Shadow Garmadon said as Kaila's shadow duplicated several times.

Kaila slashes through several shadows but ends up getting herself. One of them knocked the sword out of her hand and picked it up, but then a familiar shadow appeared. It belonged to Sensei Wu! As Sensei slashed thin air, his shadow was attacking each of the shadow clones. Sensei used his hands to create an eagle to scare off some of the clones and retrieved the sword.

"Brother. I see you protect one, but what of the other 3." Garmadon said, Sensei faced the shadow

"They are safe! Far from your grasp Garmadon!" Sensei answered as Kaila and Noah joined him

"I wouldn't be so confident." Shadow Garmadon said before conjuring a light sphere revealing the campsite. Only Chloe still asleep.

Chloe woke up to see a skeleton staring at her. Chloe looked for her scythe but Kruncha had it. Chloe saw Zoey and Jade, all tied up and Samukai holding three of the weapons.

"I believe these belong to Lord Garmadon now." Samukai said the skeletons cheered

The vision ended as the scene disappeared. So was Shadow Garmadon

"My brother must not unite all weapons of spinjitzu. We must keep them all apart!" Sensei said. The three jumped to the place where the sword was.

"AWAKEN GUARDIAN OF THE DEEP! THEY'RE STEALING THE SWORD! You must not let them escape!" Shadow Garmadon shouted as if in a frenzy. Sensei jumped onto the fire dragons head just as it appeared from the lava. Sensei jumped back

The dragon blocked the exit and roared with fury

"There's no way out! He's taken away all our options!" Kaila said

"All but one." Sensei said. He jumped back onto a piece of rock behind them

"Sensei! What are you doing?!" Kaila shouted just as Sensei sliced the platform he was on free.

"NO! YOU FOOL!" Shadow Garmadon shouted in anger

"He is to bring the other weapons here, and then I will take the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. It is my sacrifice. To pay." Sensei said as the platform drifted away in the lava

"No! Its mine! I should have come on my own. You don't have to do this! There has to be another way!" Kaila shouted, but Sensei went over the edge just as he brought out his tea set

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaila yelled and sank to her knees

"Then I will see you there Brother." Shadow Garmadon disappeared

"It's all my fault. Sensei won't be able hold out for long." Kaila said, Noah looked back to the dragon behind him

"Forget Sensei, what about us?" Noah said. The dragon roared again

At the camp, the girls were tied up together

"To the Fire Temple!" Samukai shouted and everyone cheered

"My brother has taken the Sword of Fire to the underworld. Hurry! Return home and unite the weapons before it's too late." Shadow Garmadon said before disappearing.

"Change of plan. To the Underworld!" Samukai shouted and of course everyone cheered

Knuckal raised his arm with his bone sword when he lowered his arm he is now holding a stick.

"What happened to your weapon?" Kruncha asked

Knuckal threw the stick and all the skeleton vehicles drove off

"Great now what." Chloe said still tied up

"Now we get out of here." Jade says revealing Knuckal's bone sword

"Uh ... Jade before you do that you might wanna-" Chloe was cutted off as Jade cut the rope and the three of them fell down.

"- Warn us." Chloe finished

"Let's go!" Zoey shouted

And they ran off their others put on their masks, grabbed their normal weapons, and jumped through the trees to catch up.

On the monster truck, all the vehicles were speeding. Samukai looks at the speed gauge

"Faster! We need to go faster to cross over into the Underworld!" Samukai yelled and the vehicles sped up. One disappeared in a purple light. The others drove on

"There they are!" Chloe shouted jumped and ran to catch up

"More speed! We'll never get home at this rate!" Samukai ordered. The speed gauge was nearing the red even after one of the skeletons pumped the gas.

"What's wrong?" Samukai said. Looking behind the vehicle, Samukai saw Chloe. Chloe's scythe on a chain connected to the truck and dragging on the ground.

Zoey jumped onto the truck, catching two of the skeletons attention, who are then knocked down by a branch which Zoey ducked. Jade jumps onto the hood and knock of two more skeletons.

"Get them!" Samukai shouted

"NINJAGO!" Jade spins into tornados, knocking off more skeletons before Jade goes to where the three remaining weapons are and punches the lock but recoils her hand in pain

"Argh! Okay. That's why they made keys." Jade says

Chloe whacks Kruncha and Knuckal's head but misses with a swipe

"Hey Chloe! Ack!" Jade climbs up but gets hit in the throat by Chloe's swing by accident. Chloe kicks Kruckal and Knuckal then Chloe go to Jade, who's coughing

"Jade! Sorry, I didn't see you. "Chloe says

"Greetings." Zoey said as she readies her punch to a skeleton but is then kicked to the front by Samukai.

Samukai whacks the skeleton driving out and takes control himself. Samukai makes the truck tilt while going fast which causes everyone to fly off to land on the road. Samukai then disappears into the underworld in a bright flash.

"Weee diiiiddd nooot stoopppp tttheheee" Jade tries to talk but is slurred

"You don't need to say it. I know. We've lost" Chloe sadly admits


	4. Weapons of Destiny

Sensei Wu wakes up on a rock on lava. He gets up, the Sword of Fire in his hand and walks to an opening between to rocks.

"Hmmm… The Underworld." Sensei looks around. Floating isles with Skeletons on patrol are everywhere in the dark and gloomy Underworld.

Sensei quickly wraps the glowing weapon in a cloth after a patrol walks by. He then begins to sneak his way through a fortress

Meanwhile at the fire temple, the team reach it in hopes of finding one of the weapons and their missing teammate.

"Kaila!" Chloe yells "Sensei!"

Zoey removes her mask, "The Sword of Fire was here. As well as our friends but I only sense loss. We are too late. The elemental weapons have left this realm and are now in the underworld. The end is drawing near"

"*Sigh* Great. The one place no mortal can't crossover." Chloe says as she and the others remove their masks

"We might not be able to crossover." Kaila's voice echoes from the temple. The temple then splits open revealing Kaila and Noah on the Fire Dragon.

"But a dragon can!" Kaila finishes

Chloe screamed as she jumps and hides behind pillar in fear while the others look on in awe.

"Our father used to tell us stories about the dragons. That they were mystical creatures that belong to both worlds and ferry between them." Noah says

"I-d-whacha whacha- Are you insane!" Chloe stutters

"Once he realized we were trying to protect the Sword of Fire, Huh, he actually became quite a softy. Haha! Knock it off." Kaila says as the dragon nudges Kaila

"Hahaha!" Noah laughed as well

"Heww wiikkeee bbbllluuuee…" Jade slurred

"Sorry. She cannot talk right now but she's wondering if you like blue." Zoey said

"It's my favorite color." Noah responded

"hhyyess." Jade slurred

Kaila shakes her head as Noah jumped down the dragon

"Noah." Kaila said

"This is goodbye. Isn't it" Noah responded, "Come back to me in one piece okay? I don't wanna have to run the store on my own."

"I promise. I won't be gone for long." Kaila said, jumping back on the dragon

"I'll keep a candle lit outside our shop until you return." Noah said

Jade and Zoey jumped on

"Uh yeah. You guys, go on ahead. There's not enough room for all of us on that…thing." Chloe said and the dragon grunted

"You're right Chloe. But I got a way to fix that." Kaila said

The next morning, everyone was on dragons, flying in the sky. Zoey on the Ice dragon, Jade on the Lightning dragon, Kaila of course on the Fire Dragon and Chloe… clutching for dear life on the Earth Dragon.

"E-E-Easy. Not so fast!" Chloe whimpered

"Whoo! This is awesome!" Jade shouted (Wait a minute how can she talk I thought she lost her voice)

"This is quite fun!" Zoey said

"So how do the dragons crossover to the Underworld?!" Chloe yelled, the dragons then began to dive

"I think we're about to find out!" Kaila yells

As the dragons near the ground, each begin spinning, forming a tornado corresponding to their elements and dove into the ground.

"Is-Is it over?" Chloe asked before opening her eyes to see them travelling through crystalline tunnels.

"Hardly!" Kaila said "I sure hope these dragons know what they're doing!"

Each dragon travels through different tunnels and when they rejoin, Zoey gives a thumbs up, Chloe is holding on tightly, Jade was upside down and Kaila shakes her head as she saw Jade upside down. They all notice the dragons speed up.

"They're speeding up! Hang On!" Kaila yells.

Everything goes black until the dragons make an abrupt stop, throwing their riders off them and they landed on their stomachs at the edge of a cave.

"Solid ground!" Chloe says

"We made it!" Kaila says

They look around the Underworld, then to the fortress.

"Sensei's inside." Zoey said

"They're expecting us." Kaila said

At the entrance of the fortress, Kruncha and Knuckal are watching the cargo when a cart comes along.

"Hold up. Nothing gets through without inspection." Kruncha says

"Ninja Search!" Knuckal says before dive bombing into the cart. Once he finished, he jumps back to Kruncha's side, "Ahem. Clear to pass". All the items were scattered around.

Meanwhile, the ninjas cling onto stalactites, making their way across. Jade jumps onto a thin thing and when she climbs up a bit, Jade sees a spider's face!

"Hababa! Aa-a-a- siuajuia-hisdgusau-" Jade tries to warn the others

"Can I be the first to say it's been an absolute pleasure since Jade lost her voice." Chloe says, until the ninjas notice they're clinging to spider legs! They all let go and fall to the floor in the middle of the isle, in front of the fortress. They groan as the hit the ground

"Uhh. If there are more than one ninja, is it ninjas or just ninja." Knuckal asks

"I think its just ninja." Kruncha responds

"Okay then. NINJA!" Knuckal yells

The skeletons begin to close in around them while they're back to back.

"I count 10 bone heads for every one of us. And I think like these odds" Chloe says until the spiders come down

"Uh oh! Anyone got any bright ideas?!" Kaila says

Meanwhile in the fortress, Sensei reaches the throne room.

"Hehe. Brother." Says a voice. Sensei turns around to see Garmadon and unwraps the sword of fire

"Brother." Sensei says

"Seize the sword." Garmadon instructs and several skeletons surround Sensei

"NINJAGO!", Sensei spins around, getting every skeleton and knocks them out, "You'll have to take it from me."

"My pleasure." Samukai says, holding the Weapons of Earth, Ice, and Lightning. The two begin to duel

"Teach him, the lesson." Garmadon says

Outside, the skeletons and spiders close in on the ninjas

"Any ideas? I'm still all ears!" Kaila says, Jade gets an idea

"Hewayu gu fabarthiok," Jade slurred

"Huh?" Kaila replied

"You feel a weird sensation?" Chloe said

"Nooooo" Jade slurred

"You ate an odd crustacean?" Zoey said

"Bewquop da feabcetinam!" Jade slurred

"I got it I got it! Two natives on vacation!" Kaila proclaimed

"TORNADO OF CREATION!" Jade finally yelled

"Ohh… hahaha." The team laughs

"Welcome back Jade." Zoey said

"But it could lead to disastrous consequences." Chloe says

"We're about to have a disastrous consequence." Kaila says

"Let's do this!" Chloe says

"Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"Lightning!"

"NINJAGO!"

The four elemental tornados combine to create one large tornado, The Tornado of Creation. As the tornado swirls around, it sucks in every skeleton, spider, vehicle and the entire fortress. Once it ends, the ninjas look back to see that they created a large Ferris wheel with all the enemies trapped in it.

"Come on there's no time to waste." Kaila says and they all race down the stairs to see Sensei and Samukai's duel. The ninjas are ready to help but Kaila stops them

"No. This is Sensei's fight." Kaila says

Sensei shoots fire at Samukai but he dodges it and sends the shurikens, one freezes the sword that was stuck in the ground. Sensei manages to get the sword free just as Samukai fire a lightning ball, but then Samukai splits the battle field using the scythe. Samukai throws the shurikens which Sensei dodges but then sends a lightning blast which then hits Sensei, causing him to drop the sword.

"Bring me the four weapons." Garmadon instructs

Samukai, stares at the sword before picking it up., "No. You will obey me now!"

Garmadon merely chuckles as a howling wind blows through. Sensei joins up with the ninja

"No one can handle all of their power at once!" Sensei said, the weapons shake in Samukai's hands

"Selfish fool. You think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal?!" Garmadon says. The Weapons shake wildly now.

"What's happening to me?!" Samukai said

"You've fallen right into my masterplan. Not even I can handle all of their power! But now that they are combined, it will create a vortex between space and time! Allowing me to finally escape this ghastly place." Garmadon said

"Uh oh." Samukai said before he turned to dust! Garmadon stepped off the throne and walked towards the weapons until a bright blue vortex appeared behind him.

"Father would not want you to do this brother!" Sensei said

"Father is no longer here!" Garmadon replied. The light created by the vortex was blinding to see that everyone shielded their eyes.

"Good and Evil. There has always been a balance. Where I go, the balance can be destroyed. Soon, I will be strong enough to possess the four weapons of spinjitzu, so I may recreate the world in my image!" Garmadon proclaimed before stepping into the portal but not without a few last words.

"You. You were always his favorite."

"He's gone. But he will return." Sensei says

"Then we'll be ready for him!" Kaila says, picking up the Sword of Fire

The other girls picked up the weapons corresponding with their elements

"And keep an eye out in case he has anymore evil plans." Chloe says

"Then I have done my part. Balance has been restored. For now." Sensei said

Back in Ninjago, the dark clouds disappeared. Noah was still waiting in the shop when the candle went out. Noah smiled and saw Kaila on the fire dragon, safe and sound.

"Kaila!" Noah ran out and joyously hugged his sister as the other dragons landed.

"My turn!" Jade said, getting off her dragon. Noah also gave Jade a hug with a slight laugh.

"I'm so happy you're back!" Noah said

"For now. But it's not over. Lord Garmadon will return" Kaila said

"And when he does, we'll be ready for him." Chloe said

The team happily put their weapons together, which resulted in a small explosion, sending them back a bit.

"Haha! Okay gotta remember never to do that again! HAHAHA!" Kaila says

"Good idea." Chloe said

"Yeah we'll stick to high-5 instead." Jade said

"Agreed." Zoey said

The team laughed

"Was that a joke?" Zoey asked


	5. Rise of the Snakes

In a room of the Monastery, Sensei is meditating when he hears a clamor of battle cries.

"Fire strike!"

"Oh My Gosh. Is that the greatest move you've ever seen?"

"Phhh… I can top that!"

Sensei gets up and walks to the court yard to find it empty

"Stop trying to do it yourself! We need to attack as a team!"

"Zoey! Why are you wasting your special attack on me? You have to save it!"

Sensei walks to another room to find the four ninjas playing on a video game.

"Fantastic! I'm out of lives!" Jade says sarcastically

"But the lesson lives on, and I'm getting the hang of it!" Zoey says

"Okay. Now!" Chloe says

They continue playing until it suddenly turns off from Sensei pulling the plug.

"Oh Man!"

"What! What happened?"

"Oh Come on!"

"It took us three hours to get there!"

"Why would you do that?" Jade asked

"Just because Lord Garmadon has escaped through a vortex, doesn't mean he won't return for the golden weapons of spinjitzu!" Sensei said

"But Sensei Wu, Ever since he's been gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace." Zoey said

"Peace is boring. There's no one to save, there's nothing to do." Jade said

"We can train tomorrow." Chloe said

"Never put off tomorrow what can be done today." Sensei said

"Well I was gonna eat this pizza tomorrow so if that's the case-" Before Chloe can take a bite out of the pizza in her hand before Sensei knocks it out with his foot.

"NO PIZZA FOR YOU! In order to unlock your full potential you must train!" Sensei shouted

"Uh. Remember the little thing we did called the Tornado of Creation? I thought that was pretty insane." Kaila said

"*Sigh*You 4 have merely scratched the surface of your full potential. There are still so many secrets you have yet to unlock. You haven't even begun to tap in to what powers your golden weapons hold." Sensei said

"You wanna talk of secrets powers. Check this out." Chloe said before using her scythe to plug back in the game and continuing their game Sensei pulls on his beard.

"Don't worry Sensei. We will be ready when Lord Garmadon returns." Zoey says just as Noah runs in

"Guys! Lord Garmadon! He's returned! He was spotted approaching Jamanakai Village! "Noah exclaimed

And in the shock, everyone stumbles as they rush into different directions. As the ninjas pick themselves up, along with stumbling a bit, they put on their hoods, grab their weapons and rush out the door.

They all rush to the stables with a few mishaps. Zoey almost gets hit by the door as it comes down; Chloe drops her weapon as she boards Rocky, Jade jumps onto Wisp's head but then lands on her face in the ground. Kaila gets on Flame alright.

"Uh… Can I help?" Noah asks

"Sorry bro. Where we go, danger abounds. This is a job for the ninjas. Uh… a little help?" Kaila says until she can't reach the bar on the dragon's neck, to which Noah picks up for her.

All 4 dragons take off while Noah and Sensei look on.

"Will they ever reach their full potential?" Noah asks

"In time. Maybe a long time but in time." Sensei responds

"Just like old times eh Rocky?' Chloe says to which Rocky responds with a nod.

"You guys believe what Sensei said about unlocking our full potential?" Kaila asks

"Yeah. He maybe onto something. I mean since we got these golden weapons, it's not like we ever had to use them. I wonder what they do." Jade said

"I for one look forward to the future. If there is more for us to accomplish. Let it be." Zoey said

"I don't know about you but is anyone else feeling a little excited about battling Lord Garmadon. I've been looking forward to trying out some new spinjitzu moves. This could be the perfect opportunity." Chloe said

"Race ya there!" Chloe shouted and all dragons sped through the skies. Soon the village comes into sight.

"Jamanakai village. First ninja there wins!" Kaila said as the dragons dove for the village. They landed on the mountain side.

"Haha! I was first!" Kaila shouted

"Nu uh! No one is faster than me!" Jade said

"My feet were down before yours!" Chloe said

"You are all disillusioned. It was clearly me!" Zoey said

All the villagers rushed into their homes and shut the door as a large shadow was casted onto the village. All the ninjas ran into the village and readied their weapons. The shadow lowers to the ground and Garmadon's demonic laugh is heard

The laugh changes a bit and the shadow is revealed to belong to… a girl?

"Muahhahaha! It is I, Lucy Garmadon!" The girl said trying to sound threatening. While walking to a fountain and jumping onto it.

"I demand all the candy in the town or else!" Lucy threatened

"_Lucy Garmadon_? I thought we were going to face **Lord Garmadon**." Jade said in disbelief

"It's his Daughter." Chloe said "Looks like she escaped from Darkly's Boarding School for Bad Girls again! And to think we could have been doing spinjitzu already…" before the 4 of them calmly walked to the fountain. The villagers came out as well

"Uh…uh… Give me all your candy or I'll release the Serpentine on you!" Lucy hastily threatened. That's when the villagers started booing. Three of the ninjas shook their heads as all of them stopped walking in front of the fountain. Lucy brought out a container and when she unscrewed the lid, little plastic snakes came out, which did nothing but anger the villagers further to the point where they threw vegetables at her.

"No way! I asked for candy! Not vegetables! I hate vegetable!" Lucy angrily shouted only to be hit by a pile of vegetables

"She's gonna have to do a lot better than use an old bedtime story to scare people" Kaila said, tossing away one of the snakes after picking it up.

"The serpentine are real Kaila. They are not something to joke about." Zoey said

"Sepentine? Real? We're talking about an ancient race of snake people who used to rule Ninjago. Who were supposedly locked underground?" Kaila said

"Uh… Sealed in five different tombs to separate the warren tribes and ensure they don't unify to exact their revenge on those who put them there !" Jade said

"It was an old wives tale. To teach kids not to poke their noses where they don't belong." Kaila said "Don't you think it's a little suspicious no has ever found the tombs?"

"That's because you'd be a fool for one." Chloe said before they walked up to Lucy.

"If there was anything I hated more than dragons, its snakes. Rubber or not." Chloe said as she and Jade picked up Lucy

"Don't worry folks. We'll take care of this. Nothing to see here." Chloe said as they walked out of the village.

"Bow down to me or suffer my wrath! I'll give you until the count of three! One…Two…" Lucy struggled

"What are we supposed to do?" Kaila asked "Spank her?"

"Two and a half!"

The ninjas just tied her to the flag pole on one of the villagers' home

"Waah! You just made me your nemesis! Mark my words! You'll pay for this!" Lucy screamed

Zoey took of her mask and bought some candy herself, which she then gave to the others as they took off their masks

"Next time try paying for your candy." Chloe said

"Crime doesn't pay muchacha." Kaila said "You can take that to the bank."

"Mmmm…. Cotton candy." Jade teased as she ate some of the cotton candy she had.

Back with their dragons, Kaila jumps onto Flame but accidentally knocks a scroll out of her bag. Zoey picked it up and gave it to Kaila who jumped back onto the ground

"Huh? I don't remember putting this here." Kaila said

"That's sensei's bag." Zoey said "You might have accidently took in the rush."

"What is it?" Jade asked

"It's a scroll windbag." Kaila said

"I know it's a scroll but what does it say. It's written in chicken scratch." Jade said

"Not chicken scratch. The ancient language of our ancestors." Zoey said

"Can you read it?" Kaila asked

"Well I can try." Zoey says, "This symbol means prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Jade said

"It means it tell the future." Kaila said

"Of course. Haha. I knew that." Jade said

"One ninja. Will rise above the others and become the Green ninja. The ninja destined to defeat the dark lord." Zoey translated

On the scroll were five figures. One was red, another was blue, another was white, another was black, and the final one, much larger than the rest, was green.

"Cool! There's a picture." Jade said

"Dark Lord? Hold on. You think it means Lord Garmadon?" Chloe asked

"Wait a minute. Is that US?!" Kaila exclaimed

"Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" Kaila said

"Like how good I'm gonna look in green?" Jade said

"Isn't obvious I'm gonna be the green ninja?" Kaila said

"The colour obviously suits me." Jade says

"Technically I am the best." Zoey said

"Everyone stop it! Remember why Sensei brought us together in the first place. We're a team. We weren't meant to see this and probably for good reason." Chloe said as she took the scroll from Kaila. "Come on. Let's head back home. We have training to do."

"Well it's about time I added some finesse to my routine." Jade said as she jumped on Wisp

"Well I could use some exercise." Zoey said as she jumped on Shard

"Yeah. I've gotta work on some new moves." Chloe said, boarding Rocky

Kaila stayed behind for a moment as the others took off

"Could I be the Green Ninja?" Kaila thought out loud before taking off for the monastery as well.

Meanwhile, Lucy walks through the snowy mountains of Ninjago.

"Stupid ninjas. I'll show them who they're dealing with." Lucy said as she kicked stones. One of which hit something metal and made a "clang" noise.

Lucy walked up and began digging off the snow

"Hey. What is…?" Lucy looked up and saw a large slab of stone along with a lever. Lucy pushed the lever and the ground shook. The slab opened and a green smoke came out. The ground moved under her feet and Lucy fell into the hole and landed in an icy tomb.

"You are out of your mind to venture sssso far away from home little one." A Blue snake holding a staff said, slithering into view

Lucy walked backwards, his eyes shifting from one part of the tomb to the other

"Look into my eyessss." The snake said, his red eyes swirled hypnotically, "give up your mind. I will control you." Lucy was tripped backwards. Behind her was an icy stalagmite that reflected his eyes back at him.

Lucy got up and looked at the stalagmite. A smile formed on her face

"No. I will control **you** from now on!" Lucy said

"What shall you have ussss do Massster?" The snake bowed

"Us?" Lucy said, shocked. The whole tribe of snakes came out.

"My own army of snakes! Muahahahahaha!" Lucy laughed evily

At the doors of the monastery stables, all of the ninjas were together

"So then we all agree. The prophecy states that one of us will become the Green Ninja and the issue will not rest until it is decided." Jade said as the ninjas walked up the steps to the doors of the courtyard.

"Then I suggest the tournament. Last girl standing is the best." Zoey said

"And will be declared the Green Ninja. I love it!" Kaila said

Jade opens the doors to see Noah training on the course until he gets hit by the flat of an axe blade.

"Hehe. Hey Noah. Closer to beating your sister's speed record?" Jade asked shyly, as her mask on her brown and messy hair.

"Getting there. Heard what happened in town. Just a false alarm?" Noah said

"Yeah but were gonna need the space. Sorry bro." Kaila said

Chloe opened a cabinet and tossed a blue kendo helmet to Jade that just hit her on the head.

"2 matches. Winners of each face off until there are two winners. Then those two will face off for the title. Armor for our own protection. Its time to see what these babies can do." Chloe said, raising her scythe to the sky.

"Hey Noah. Wanna see me mop the floor with them?" Kaila asked after the ninjas were ready

"No thanks. I think I'll head to Jamanakai village. Knock yourselves out" Noah said before walking to the stables and left on Flame.

"All right… First up: Kaila vs. Jade. Ready… Ninja-GO!" Chloe said

The two began the battle. The two clanged their weapons together in swipes. Jade accidentally electrifies herself and Kaila runs on the walls while parrying Jade's strikes. Kaila learns she can shoot fire from her weapon. They both fought hard, but it was Kaila who won.

"Next up Chloe vs. Zoey. Ready… Ninja-GO!" Karen said

The two began the fight Chloe tried to hit Zoey with her scythe by tackling but ended up slicing a part of the training course Zoey threw one of her shurikens to Chloe but Chloe caught it with her foot but the shuriken froze her legs Zoey threw the other shuriken but Chloe defended herself with the scythe Zoey ran to Chloe but Chloe swept Zoey's legs and she lost her balance and Chloe pointed her scythe to Zoey's neck so Chloe was victorious.

"And the title of best ninja blah blah blah… Ninja-go." Jade said lazily.

Kaila and Chloe began the battle. Chloe knocked Kaila back with a miniature earthquake. To which Kaila started to retaliate in spinjitzu until she suddenly stopped, the sword writhing in her hand.

"It's… Too… Hot!" Kaila said as the sword caught in fire.

"It's burning!" Zoey said

"Fire!" Jade yelled

Kaila couldn't control it and dropped the sword, which then created a ring of fire around Kaila and made a blazing trail. The other ninjas jumped over the wall of fire Chloe was trying to put the fire out by clanging her scythe on the ground. Kaila was running around in the circle

The door of the monastery opened, revealing Sensei.

Sensei took the Shurikens of Ice and threw it in the air and the shurikens sprayed ice on the fire and doused the flames even the one on Jade's butt and the shurikens returned to Sensei Wu.

"What were you THINKING?" Sensei said angrily

"Uh…We were trying to figure out who was the Green Ninja." Jade blurted out

Zoey hit her on the back.

"Did I say green I mean lean?" Jade said

"You were not supposed to see this." Sensei said

"But Sensei. We wanna know." Kaila said "Which one of us is the chosen one."

"If you don't unlock your full potential."Sensei said

"But my sword. It was so bright!" Kaila said "Is that what you meant by unlocking our golden weapons?"

"You are only at the beginning," Sensei said. "And the road is long and winding. But, yes. This is what I meant. If this is what it must take for you to train, then so be it. But none of you are near the level of what it takes to be the Green Ninja."

In Jamanakai village, Noah walked to a fruit stand when he heard screaming

"What now?" Noah said, he then saw Lucy walk out of a house with a cart full of candy

"Take the candy! Take it all! Muahahahahahha!" Lucy shouted

Noah looked on as he saw the tribe of blue and white snakes, all of them except the staff weilder having legs, following Lucy through the village. The Staff holder hypnotized the villagers. Noah hid behind the stand and listened as one of the snakes talked to the Staff holder

"This makes no sssenssse general! Raiding an entire village for sweets?" the snake said

"You will do as I command! Because I hold the ssssstaff!" The general responded

At the monastery, each of the ninjas was training with their weapons. That is until Sensei saw in his spirit smoke Jamanakai village being raided by the snakes

"The Serpentine are back! Everyone in Jamanakai village is in danger!" Sensei frantically shouted

"Calm down Sensei. We were just there!" Chloe said "It was just some kid in a black cloak who says she's-"

"The spirit smoke does not lie! An ancient evil has been released!" Sensei shouted

"Noah's there right now!" Kaila said

"Noah?!" Jade said

All of them quickly got onto their dragons and flew off to Jamanakai village.

"Stay close and stay together." Kaila said while flying

"Would we do it any other way?' Chloe said

At Jamanakai, Lucy was all jittery from her sugar rush.

"HAHAHAHA! I am never coming down from this sugar high!" Lucy shouted until all four ninjas landed in front of her.

"Sorry to bust your buzz little Garmadon!" Chloe said

"But its way past bedtime!" Jade said

"Get them!" Lucy shouted

"Ssseize them!" The general commanded

"The Serpentine!" Kaila said in shock "They're real!"

"It's not just them we have to worry about!" Chloe said, looking behind them to see they villagers walking towards them "The whole village has been hypnotized."

Jade started to swing her nunchucks around but Zoey stopped her

"No! Our weapons are too unstable! We might do more harm than good!" Zoey said

"I guess that leaves us with RRRRRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!" Jade shouted as all ninjas jumped out of the mob.

They jumped over rooftops and snuck behind a building. Noah then appeared

"Noah?!" Kaila said in surprise

"You're okay!" Jade said

"Barely, they've hypnotized everyone in town!" Noah said

"Mind Control." Jade said "How's that possible?"

"When you hear them rattle their tails, don't look them in the eye. That's how they get you." Noah said

"Well what are we supposed to do? We can't use our weapons and now we have to fight with our eyes closed? Hah! Perfect!" Jade said

"The snake with the staff is the general. He's the one in charge. If we can get the staff from him, then we can use the anti-venom in it to save everyone." Noah said

"Look guys. Forget about the whole Green Ninja thing. At least for now. Let's work together and make Sensei proud. The four of us. We're a team "Kaila said

"Now you're talking!" Chloe said

"Oh and Noah, you can be our honorary member." Jade said

"Gee," Noah said sarcastically, "Thanks."

All of them jumped over the rooftops and back to the fray. Kaila jumped down and two snakes approached her.

"You wanna play? How about a little Spinjitzu! Ninjago!" Kaila began using spinjitzu but it was faltering and then she rammed right into a wall.

"Okay we're really outta shape." Jade said

Kaila jumped up and punched the snakes behind her

"Hah! Consider this a warning ninja! Muahahhaaha!" Lucy said, running away with a cart of candy

Zoey threw the shurikens and she used spinjitzu to Lucy's direction as the shurikens froze the ground in front of her wagon Lucy tripped and the cart capsized and the candy poured out.

"Noo! My candy!" Lucy yelled, Zoey stopped spinning in front of her

"Sensei was right. Never put off tomorrow what can be done today. We should have dealt with you the first time we were here!" Zoey said

"Retreat!" Lucy yelled

"Retreat!" The general yelled and Lucy freed herself from the wagon.

Just then, Chloe flying kicked at the general, causing him to let go of the staff. The two landed in front of the staff. The two looked at the staff

"Go ahead!" Chloe said "Give me a reason!"

The general quickly fled while Chloe walked to the staff and picked it up Chloe looked up when she heard a rattling noise and saw a snake in front of her. His red eyes began to swirl.

"Look into my eyesssss. I control you." The snake said sinisterly

Chloe stares at the snake and her eyes changed to a swirling scarlet.

"You… control me." Chloe said

Just as the snake was about to take the staff, a loud voice snapped her out of the trance

"Chloe" Noah yelled and kicked the snake right in the face. The snake walked away while Chloe walked a few steps away.

"You have the anti-venom!" Noah yelled

"Argh! By golly you're right!" Chloe shook her head

"Quick! The fountain!" Noah said

"Right! Good idea!" Chloe ran and jumped to the top of the fountain and struck the staff into it. A blue mist flowed out and cured the villagers. Each of the ninjas came over two the fountain.

Sensei walked up to the ninjas.

"*sigh* we're sorry Sensei. If we dealt with Lucy before she became a problem, none of this would have been necessary." Kaila apologized

"Even lessons learned the hard way, are lessons learned. Hmmmm… a great evil has been released; I fear troubling times will come. This is only the beginning." Sensei said

"Then we will train and be ready for the serpentine." Zoey said

"It may not be Lord Garmadon, but that doesn't mean we won't bring our A game." Chloe said

"Help us train. Help us realize our potential." Kaila said

"Yeah teach us the secrets behind the weapons of spinjitzu." Jade said

"Hmmm… There is much to teach. We must return to the monastery." Sensei said

"*sigh* when am I gonna get my own dragon?" Noah asked

"Patience Noah. Your time will come." Sensei said

"Uhh… candy…. I need candy!" Lucy said (I'm gonna write the snakes by their names)

"The boy sssset usss free." Slithra said

"He iss a child! He is not one of usssss!" Skales said

"I may not have the ssssstaff. But I am sssstill your general! Sssstand down!" Slithra retaliated

Skales walked away and was met by Mezmo

"You coward. We all know he is under Lucy's ssspell. You are sssecond in command sstill you do nothing!?" Mezmo said angrily

"Now wass not the time. I sstill hold the key to destroy the ninja. Everyone will see it isss I, who shall be in control. HAHAHAHAHA!" Skales said as he laughed maniacly as his vision saw the inside of the monastery. From one point of view. The view was from Chloe's eyes


	6. Home

Sensei was in his room mediating in front of his spirit smoke

"My turn! Ah, my turn!"

"Okay, you want a little more? Take this!"

"Yeah, how 'bout a little of this!"

"Monkey-bar to the head!"

"Ninja roll."

"Dragon punch."

Sensei gets up, puts away a flute, and goes to the video game room, only to see the ninjas were not there. When he goes to the courtyard, Sensei is surprised to see the ninjas training. Jade was fending off arrows with her nunchucks, Chloe was dodging and hitting dummies, Kaila was practicing her spinjitzu, and Zoey was doing something else.

Zoey then gets up and jumps around everywhere an arrow hits Jade's nunchucks, Zoey grabs Chloe's scythe and breaks a plank dummy, then she froze everything with spinjitzu which made Kaila lose her balance and fall on the ice. Kaila walks toward Chloe and Jade.

"This roof isn't big enough for the four of us." Kaila said

"Correction this roof isn't big enough for her." Chloe said

"It's like she's in her own world. I BET SHE CAN'T EVEN HEAR US!" Jade said loudly. Zoey just threw one of her shurikens and kicked thin air

"Sensei Zoey's weird." Kaila said

"What is weird? Someone who is different or someone who is different from you?" Sensei said

"No Sensei, she's… weird, weird." Chloe said

**VwV**

**Chloe**

Chloe is in the bathroom on the toilet reading the newspaper when Zoey comes in and starts fixing her hair

"Do you mind?!" Cathy yelled

**Jade**

Jade and Noah are crying at a sad scene in a movie when Zoey starts laughing. The two look at her, confused

**Kaila**

Kaila yawns as she walks to the fridge. When she opens it,

"Holy baloney." Kaila said shock but calms down when she saw Zoey inside about to eat a sandwich

"I'm sorry; I consumed the last of the deli meat. Cheese?"Zoey asks as she held the cheese to Kaila and she stared at the cheese

**VwV**

This time the group sees Zoey bow to a plank dummy, only for it to hit her on the head

"We like the girl. She's really smart. She's just a little off sometimes" Kaila said

"Zoey is a sister. And sisters are often different. I should know." Sensei says

Outside of the Monastery, a mailman walks up the many steps to the dojo. Looking up, the rest of the steps seem like a mile. The mailman sighs and continues walking. When he reaches the doors and puts down the bag, He rings the doorbell which produces a gong sound

"Mail!" 3 of the ninjas yell as they run for the door. When it opens the mailman reaches into the bag.

"Alright. Let's see. A letter from Jade's parents, Kaila has a fan letter, Oh something from Chloe's father." The mailman handed each mail to the ninjas

"What no package? I'm expecting something from Creatures, Beasts and beyond!" Chloe said

"No nothing from… Aha! Here it is!" The mailman dug around in the bag and pulled out a package which Chloe took.

"Rocky's gonna love this!" Chloe said before dashing for the stables.

The two open their letters when they see Zoey slumped over.

"Hey Zoey. How come you never get anything from your parents?" Jade asks

"I don't remember my parents. I've been an orphan all my life." Zoey replies

"You mean you never had a home at all?" Kaila asked, Zoey shakes her head again

"The Monastery is your home now." Sensei said but Zoey just walked back inside

At the stables

Chloe pulls out a dead roasted toad, "Liver and Toads Rocky! You're favourite!" Chloe said before tossing it to Rocky who snaps it up and swallows in two bites, "MMM mmm!"

**VwV**

In the Forest of Tranquillity, all of the Hypnobrai were building a tree house while Skales and a scout named Rattla chat at the top.

"I can't believe you hypnotized one of the ninja! Does the general know?" Rattla asked

"Of courssse not. He'ss been put under the control of Lucy, and I plan to use it for my best intresssst" Skales replied. Rattla looked past Skales and walked away, seeing Slithra approaching.

"Everyone works while you two sssslack. As my second in command, I expect more from you SSSSkales!" Slithra scolds

"Yessss general." Skales replies with a bow, "General, you know I am mosst loyal to you but I must quesstion thisss childish agenda. The ninja have sstolen our ssstaff yet you instruct your army to make this playhouse for Lucy? Sssnakes to belong in treesss."

"You know better than to question my judgement SSSkales! I'll pretend you didn't assssk." Slithra retaliated

"HEY!"

Slithra and Skales looked down to see Lucy on one of the lower platforms.

"If we plan to rule Ninjago from here, this elevator needs to have a trap door! I want more booby traps!" Lucy yelled

"Asss you wish Young Garmadon." Slithra gestured to Skales to start on it.

"Asss you wish… General." Skales walked away

**VwV**

It was night and Jade was happily eating some of Zoey's cooking.

"Mmm. I love it when it's Zoey's night to cook!" Jade said

"Hey. I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night." Chloe said

"That's because it glued our mouths shut." Kaila said "You really thought Jade was speechless all throughout dinner."

"Yeah. Please don't make that again." Jade said

Zoey then walked in with a roasted chicken

"Dinner is served." Zoey said, setting the meal on the table and revealing her pink flower apron! Everyone just snickered before breaking out into thunderous laughter. Zoey just stared at the others confused

"What's so funny?" Zoey asked

"Zoey you're wearing a… even I wouldn't wear that!" Noah said (Of course you won't you're a dude not a chic)

"You laugh because I take steps to ensure I am clean after cooking?" Zoey asked, walking to where Chloe and Jade were seated

"No. We're laughing because you came out wearing that ridiculous outfit." Kaila said

"I guess we don't share the same sense of humour." Zoey said

"Well, how 'bout this. HA!" Chloe smacked a plate of shrimp in Kaila's face, the others laughed while Sensei got up.

"How could you not find that funny?" Chloe said until Sensei placed a bowl of fish in sauce upside down on her head.

"WAAH!" Chloe kept that shocked face as the fish fell down her face

"Now you are sisters." Sensei said before walking back to his seat and joining in on the food fight! Everyone was laughing as they all threw the food at each other. Zoey was not amused though. Instead, confused

After dinner, Zoey went outside and placed the trash bag and her apron in the trash can. Looking up into the starry skies, she sighed. A caw snapped Zoey out of her thoughts. She looked to a tree to see a falcon on a branch.

Zoey cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. The falcon did the same. Zoey shook her head and when she looked back to the bird, it did the same. Zoey opened her mouth in surprise and smiled. She flapped her arms and stepped up and down. The falcon did the same, flapping its arms and stepping up and down. Zoey stared at it before the falcon hopped on the branch and then took off. Zoey looked inside the monastery for a moment before following the falcon.

Zoey ran through the Forest of Tranquillity following the falcon. Soon she reached Lucy's tree house, still under construction but more of it was built. Lucy was on a platform being carried by four hypnobrais

"If I see one guy in here, I'm gonna go ballistic." Lucy said

Zoey stared at the construction until the falcon cawed again. Zoey looked up to see the falcon motion her to get the rest at the monastery.

"Thank you my mysterious friend." Zoey said

**VwV**

The next day, Zoey ran through the forest with the other ninjas following.

"How d'you think Zoey knows where he's going?" Kaila wondered out loud as she ran with the others until Zoey came to a stop to navigate a bit.

"Tell us again how you stumbled on to Lucy's secret hideout here again?" Kaila asked

"I followed a bird." Zoey replied

"Why did you follow a bird?" Jade asked

"Because it danced." Zoey replied

"Oh. Okay was it a cuckoo bird?" Jade asked, the others laughed except Zoey

"Of course not. Everyone knows cuckoo birds are not indigenous to this forest." Zoey said before continuing to run. The others shrugged and followed. Soon they reached the tree house, looking much more built than before.

"Holy canolie, Frosty was right!" Chloe said

"We can't let that brat and those snakes get a foothold on Ninjago. We gotta destroy it before it becomes operational." Kaila said

"Are you sure? It looks like a pretty cool tree house. There's a ropes course, ooh! A tree swing-" Jade babbled

"Hey! Remember whose team you're on!" Chloe yelled "Alright guys. What do we do?"

"It looks like the entire place is being supported by those 3 trees," Kaila explained, pointing to each tree with a sturdy rope attached to it, "Once those ties are severed the whole thing is gonna collapse like a house of cards!"

"But why would one make a house of cards. Such construction would be careless." Zoey asked

"Oh brother." Kaila said

"Travel in shadows girls." Chloe said before running to the tree house in the shadows. The others followed.

Kaila grabbed a rope and cut it, bringing her to the tree house. Chloe held onto the bottom of one of the elevators, which brought her up. Zoey and Jade climbed up one of the trees. They spied on Lucy through the roof.

"He he. It's almost finished. Soon, my fortress will be complete. You!" Lucy called to a hypnobrai

"Hold up that sign for me." Lucy ordered

The Hypnobrai quickly snatched the sign next to him and held it in view.

_No_

_Boys_

_Ninja_

Lucy pulled a lever and the floor below the hypnobrai fell as well as the soldier.

"Booby trap!" Lucy yelled

They quickly got into place.

"NINJAGO!" Jade cut the line on the first tree. In an instant the tree house faltered

"NINJAGO!" Zoey cut the second one; the tree house broke off from the smaller ones

Lucy tumbled to the edge but didn't fall off. She stopped by the fence. Lucy looked up to see Kaila standing there at the top.

"I SAID NO NINJA! ATTACK!" Lucy yelled

"EVERYONE, RETREAT!" Skales yelled and most of the hypnobrai rushed down the steps

"Chloe! Wait till we're off the tree house! Then cut the line!" Kaila called to Chloe who nodded

Skales then spotted Chloe and recognized her.

"You!" Skales yelled, getting her attention," Will obey my every command." Chloe's eyes turned scarlet

"I will obey your every command." Chloe said and bowed

Zoey and Jade jumped to Kaila who had a look of concern on her face.

"Where's Chloe?" Jade asked

Kaila pointed to the tree, "Oh this whole place is coming down!"

"Hyah!" They turned to Chloe, who had her weapon out

"No one goes anywhere until you deal with me!" Chloe said

Chloe walked to the team, who were backing up to the edge.

"What's gotten into her?!" Kaila asked worriedly

"She's under their control!" Zoey said

"Yeah well she better snap out of it fast because this whole place is about to go down!" Jade said

"Don't go! We have to protect my tree house fortress!" Lucy pleaded to Skales

"Your tree house! It's about time we did… THIS!" Skales said, stepping back to a lever

"Did what?" Lucy asked, Skales pulled the lever and a trap door fell from under Lucy, landing her in a cage. The others cheered happily

"Now to get the sssstaff!" Skales proclaimed

"Oh okay come on now," Jade said nervously, "Friends don't hit friends."

Chloe then kicked Jade right in the face.

"Ow! Ooh. I'm gonna ignore that." Jade said

They dodged each of their swings but were too afraid to use their own.

"What are we supposed to do? If I use my sword this place could go up faster than a tinder box!" Kaila said while dodging Chloe's swing

"Isn't the anti-venom in the staff?" Zoey asked

"Yeah but the staff is inside the monastery" Jade replied

Then Kaila got kicked by Chloe into a horn of the tree house. The horn fell off and Kaila almost fell but Zoey caught her then Zoey pulled Kaila back up.

"Jade. Use your lightning. Try and shock her out of her trance!" Zoey said

"Sorry Chloe. This is gonna hurt you a lot more than its gonna hurt me!" Jade said as she brought out her nunchucks.

The nunchucks sparked with electricity. Jade let out a ball of electricity to Chloe, shocking Chloe and blasting her to the other edge of the tree top.

The team looked at them in worry. Chloe groaned and sat up but her eyes were still scarlet. Chloe charged for Jade, grabbed her by their suits and threw her off the edge.

"JADE!" The team cried out. Luckily Jade grabbed a passing rope and swung back to somewhat safety. When she landed, the tree house shifted to the side

"Ah! That is a serious safety hazard!" Jade said

Chloe ran up the final rope to the tree and held her weapon over the rope.

"No Chloe! Don't!" Kaila yelled

"No! No Chloe! No!" Zoey yelled as well

Just then, a sweet tone came to her ears. Chloe hesitated for a moment before shaking her head, her eye colour returning to their natural colour. The ninja on the tree house looked up to see Sensei and Noah riding on Flame.

"Where am I, what are we doing?" Chloe asked

"We're getting off this thing because the whole place is coming down!" Noah yelled and Chloe jumped onto Flame. The ninjas ran to the edge to the swooping dragon and jumped onto Flame. Each of them sighed with relief.

"That flute!" Kaila said

"It cancels the powers!" Jade said

"It's as old as the Serpentine themselves! But we must hurry! The monastery is unguarded! Quickly!" Sensei said

But they were too late. When they reached the monastery, it was on fire and severely burned down.

"We're too late! Those snakes!" Kaila said bitterly

All of them saw the dragons struggle in their burning stables

"Rocky!" Chloe yelled

Once they landed, Chloe ran for the stables as the others got off.

"Our home." Kaila said, taking off her mask

"Shard! Put this out!" Zoey called out

Shard nodded and gently let out an icy breath onto the burning monastery, putting out the fire.

"The training equipment. Gone." Zoey said

"Our video games! Gone!" Jade wept onto Zoey's shoulder

"They stole their staff back" Sensei said bitterly

"What do we do now?" Chloe asked

Rocky put his head to the ground and Chloe stroked it. Kaila picked up a piece of burned wood and easily crushed it.

"If you hadn't followed that stupid bird, none of this would have happened!" Kaila said angrily

"Kaila." Sensei said warningly

"No Sensei. He's right. Thanks to you, my high score has been deleted!" Jade said angrily

"This is a teaching moment. We must learn from this." Zoey looked down

"Teaching moment? What's wrong with you! Don't you get it?! Everything is gone!" Chloe shouted angrily

"ENOUGH!" Sensei shouted angrily "We are all at fault. Zoey is your sister. Apologize at once!" Sensei said

They lowered their heads in shame and turned around

"I'm sorry Zoey," Kaila said, "I-"

They saw Zoey wasn't standing there anymore. They turned to the smoke filled sky to see Zoey leaving on Shard.

**VwV**

At the Hypnobrai territory, Lucy was walking beside Slithra with a rope tied to his hand

"Do something general. You-You're still under my command right?" Lucy whispered

Slithra looked at Lucy or a moment before shouting, "Enough! I am the general! You will return my staff at once!"

"No." Skales hissed

The other Hypnobrai began to mutter and mumble

"You dare challenge my authority!" Slithra said

"Slither pit… Slither pit," The Hypnobrai chanted, "Slither pit! Slither pit!"

"I guess we'll have to fight for it. In... The Slither pit!" Skales said smiling

The whole tribe began chanting, Lucy just frowned

**VwV**

Mezmo took the staff and brought it to the ledge where he stood.

"You know the rules, there are none. But in a Slither Pit, what I say goes!" Mezmo said, the two nodded

The fight began. Skales and Slithara engaged in hand to hand combat. Soon, ice weapons were lowered into the arena. The general took a pick axe and shield, Skales took two swords.

Slithra threw his weapon to Skales, who quickly dodged it and the weapon struck the wall and caused some ice stalactites to fall and break on Slithra's shield

Something caught Lucy's eye. It was a piece of paper scrolled and place in an ice block. Lucy reached for the map, only to be a few inches short, she turned to the fight before trying again. This time, she managed to get the paper and put it in her back pocket.

"Go general Go!" Lucy yelled

Slithra's tail began rattling and his red eyes began to swirl. Skales looked taken aback, then spun around and kicked Slithra in the face. He then threw a series of blows at the general, only to have them blocked. Skales then swayed his entire body and confused the general. And he lunged, sharply kicked Slithra in the chest, and bounced back. The general collapsed onto the ice floor.

"He used FangKwonDo!" Rattla said

"Get up! Get up!" Lucy shouted

Slithra tried to rise but fell back to the floor.

"We have a winner!" Mezmo proclaimed.

Mezmo gave the staff to Skales, who then began to glow yellow. Slithra glowed a blue colour. Skales's legs changed to a tail while Slithra's did the opposite. Everyone cheered for Skales

"You will be loyal to me now!" Skales said

"I will do as you command." Slithra said hesitantly.

"You!" Skales yelled to Lucy, "Leave and never return!"

**VwV**

With the ninja, they were around a camp fire, their dragons a few feet away. The group were holding dead animals on sticks over the fire.

"What are we eating again?" Kaila asked

"Mud newt." Chloe said "Not bad for something that lives underground."

"What! Pweh!" Jade spat out, tossed the stick into the fire and threw a bone into a can some feet away, "Yeah! My new high score!" Jade twitched, Rocky just whined

"Remember. We must be thankful for what we have." Sensei said

"What do we have? Our home is gone!" Chloe said

"Y'know what. I don't miss our home. What I really miss is Zoey." Kaila said sadly

"Zoey?" Noah said

"Yeah Zoey. White ninja? The smart, strange one?" Jade said

"No! Zoey!" Noah pointed past Sensei to Zoey who was walking in

"Zoey!" They all cried in unison and they all ran for her.

"We're so sorry Zoey. We're a team that means we're all responsible" Jade apologized

"You don't need to apologize." Zoey said

"But all those horrible things we said to you. Isn't that why you left?" Kaila said

"Of course not. I saw the falcon again, and I followed it." Zoey said

"That's our Zoey." Chloe said and everyone group hugged her.

"We're happy to have you back." Noah said

"Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?" Zoey said making everyone laugh

"Yes, Zoe. We would love for you to make dinner." Sensei said with a grateful smile

"Well I already made it. Come, I want to show you what I've found, I think you will all be pleased" Zoey said.

The team followed Zoey

"I can't explain it. But I feel a strange connection to the falcon. I think he's trying to help show us the path to take." Zoey said

Zoey led them around a corner to see a wooden boat some yard away sitting on the sand with a dragon head on the front

"Our new home" Zoey said

They all gasped at the sight.

"Do I smell pie?" Jade asked eagerly

"Cobble berry, Oh and I made myrtle berry and apple!" Zoey informed

Jade took another whiff and they all ran to the ship except for Zoey and sensei

"I'm proud of you Zoey. One day I promise, we will find your family." Sensei said

"But I've already found them" Zoey said

"I feel there is more to you than what meets the eye. There's something special about you Zoey."

"Sensei. Will I become the Green Ninja?"

"It's too early to tell. But, if it's in your path, you'll know. Come, now. It would be a shame to let them eat all that pie."

And then they walked to the ship

Laughter filled the room as everyone was happy that they had a new home and more importantly, they had their friend back. Meanwhile, Lucy watched them from a distant dune before sadly walking into the desert.


	7. Snakebit

Its morning upon the ninja's new home. And it starts with the banging of a gong

_Gong!_

_Gong!_

_Gong!_

_Gong!_

"Evil doesn't sleep! And neither should you! If you want to reach your full potential, you must treat each day as an opportunity!" Sensei shouted while everybody was burying themselves in their pillow and blankets.

"Okay! Okay! Were up." Kaila said, getting out of bed, "But if you want us to reach our full potential, at least give us a full night of rest?" Kaila pulled the blinds to open them up but they just fell to the floor

"You call that rest. I think my back has more lumps than the mattress." Chloe said, cracking her back

"We were up so late, talking about how cool it is to have a new headquarters," Jade babbled while turning on a tap, which then spits out dust without Jade noticing, "I guess we lost track of time. Since the Serpentine burnt down the Monastery I'm just glad we have a roof over our- ACK! PWEH!" Jade spits out the dust covered toothpaste

"What is our lesson today Sensei? Mastering the strike of the scorpion? Or perhaps the grace-Guuaaa! Cough, cough!" Zoey asks until she falls through the floor and dust comes out, the others ninjas walk up to her.

"I think today's lesson will be…Chores." Sensei said

"Chores?!" Everyone said in surprise

"Ninja fight sensei. They do not clean." Chloe said

"In order to respect ourselves, we must respect our new home and where we are from. And this place is a long way from becoming a ninja headquarters." Sensei said before leaving, "I expect things to be spotless when I return. And put your backs into it"

Chloe helped Zoey out of the hole while Kaila groaned

"This place is gonna take forever to clean and fix up." Kaila complained

"Unless we put more than our backs into this. Ha?" Jade said

The cleaning began.

Chloe used spinjitzu to gather up all the junk on the ship and toss it into a neat pile outside. Zoey and Kaila went into another room. Zoey used her shurikens to freeze the room; Kaila used her sword to melt it, then the two used spinjitzu to finish cleaning up. Jade started up the main power source by hitting it with her nunchucks. Zoey, Kaila, and Chloe pulled open the sails, releasing the dust. Jade used spinjitzu to get rid of the dust.

When Sensei and Noah opened a door to one of the room, the ninjas were playing video games.

"What took you so long?" Kaila asked

"Wow! This place looks amazing! You guys did all this?" Noah asked

"Well ninja don't just fight Noah. They clean." Chloe said

"Oh. You have exceeded my expectations. But can you keep it up." Sensei said, a loud car honk was heard from outside.

"Looks like we're about to have some visitors. And loud ones at that" Noah said as he looked out the window to see a car driving up

"Aww! It's my parents! Please, if they start yapping, just don't get them going okay? They don't know when to quit, if you start talking then they'll start talking, and suddenly half the day is gone before you know it! And it's not even-" Jade babbled

"We get it! They talk a lot!" Kaila said "Cherry doesn't fall far from its blossom."

Outside, the car drives up and bumps into the junk pile Chloe put out.

"Doh. Take a note Edna. Either better brakes or a better bumper." The male driver says to the woman next to him. He then sees the junk and takes off his helmet and goggles

"Oh! Would you look at all this great stuff! They can't just get rid of it! We should have brought the trailer Edna" The man says

"This ain't a flea market Ed! We're here for Jade!" Edna says while taking off her helmet and goggles

"Did you take the note?!" Ed says loudly

"I'm writing it down Ed." Edna replies

"Mom! Dad!" The two turn to the ship to see Jade walking off the ship with several others behind her, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh look! It's my baby girl! It's been so long since we heard from you!" Edna said

"Mom! I called you two days ago." Jade said while the others joined her

"Well. It's not soon enough dear. When are ya comin' out to the Junkyard? You say you're comin' and ya don't." Ed said as they got out of the car

"Dad. Do have to talk about the junkyard in front of my friends?" Jade said

"She hates it when we tell people she was born in the junkyard" Edna said

"Ooh! And who are you?" Edna walked to Noah, "You are so cute! Just my daughter's type!"

"Mom!" Jade growled

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Noah said

"If you want to, Jade can give you a tour of the ship." said

"Jade worked really hard on it." said

"We'd love a tour!" Ed and Edna said in unison.

Jade sighed and put her head in her hand

VwV

"And this is the bridge," Jade said as they group walked into a room with a large panel showing Ninjago, "This extends into a periscope," Jade hopped to something , pulled it down, and then spun it "This tells us what happens in Ninjago."

"And this… if a Serpentine's not giving us the answers we want, and we're up late at night-"

"A ner whack navesty to read their minds?" Edna asked in excitement

"An audio appliance to make 'em talk?" Ed asked in excitement

"No. A cappuccino machine" Jade said while putting a cup under a part of the machine and pulling the lever

"Hahaha! Amazing daughter! We're so proud of you." Ed said

"Why don't you tell them about the button?" Chloe said, walking over to a pedestal with a red button

"He he, It's not ready yet."Jade said

"Ooh! What's the button?" Edna asked

"She's been working on a special defence system," said

"Something every ninja headquarters needs." Kaila said

"Oh really?! W-What does it do? Can I help?" Ed asked

"No. It's okay. I don't need your help dad. Let's just leave it alone," Jade said before looking at her wrist, "H-Hey! Look at the time. Don't you need to get back before it gets dark? I told you, there's dangerous serpentine out there."

"Well I… suppose we could get back." Ed said

"Edna it was a pleasure hearing Jay's first potty time." Chloe said

"Oh. If you thought that was good, wait till you hear about the story about the time I caught her kissing her pillow!" Edna said

"*sigh* Snakes Ma! SNAKES!" Jade said

"Okay. We're going, we're going." Edna said as the two walked to the door with everyone following

Outside, Ed and Edna started up their car

"So you promise to come to the Junkyard and visit your mother and father." Edna said

"Yes! I promise! But only if you leave. I don't want you to get hurt. It's getting dark, Uh, You're headlights are working, right?" Jade asked, and then the headlights turned on which everyone covered their eyes.

"He he. Like 'em? I used a little extra juice!" Ed said before turning the headlights off, "Bye Dear! Couldn't Be More Proud!"

"And bring Noah with you will ya? I can see why you like him!" Edna said

"Mom!" Jade growled

"Now that they have left, perhaps Jade can teach us the art of… kissing pillows." Sensei said, which made the team break out into thunderous laughter.

"Arggh!" Jade went back onto the ship.

Meanwhile with Ed and Edna

"I don't think she's coming dear." Ed said

"Stop it Ed. She's coming." Edna said

"No, she doesn't need us anymore. I just have to remember that. Write it down for me would ja." Ed said

"Oh dear. Lights dear, it's getting dark." Edna said

"Right. Thanks sugar plum." Ed turned on the headlights

VwV

Lucy was walking through dark forest holding the map and a flashlight in her hands. She arrived at a cemetery looking circle and walked in.

"It's not scary. Um… maybe just a little but… I like scary. Yeah, that's it. I'm the daughter of the Dark Lord. I love the dark. Why… I eat this stuff for breakfast! WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Lucy said until she saw a two headed dragon tree in the middle of the grave yard. Then she instantly calmed down.

"I'm gonna make those Hypnobrai pay for betraying me." Lucy said, walking towards the tree, "I have to find the Fangpyres. If there's anything a snake doesn't like, it's another snake."

"Here! By the mutated tree. I found it!" Lucy began swatting away the mist to find a trigger to open the tomb, "Soon, the Serpentine will know who their master is! And it will be I, Lucy Garmadon! Waah!" lighting stuck at the sound of her name.

Lucy pushed a button at the base of the two-headed symbol on the ground, which then opened and a group of red and white snakes jumped out. Behind him was Fangtom, the two-headed general of the Fangpyres.

"And who-"

"May I say releassssed usss-?"

"From our captivity?"

"L-Lucy. I released you to make the Hypnobrai pay for betraying me." Lucy answered shakily

"The Hypnobrai?"

"Those Hypnobraissss are deceiversss."

"It'll be-"

"Our pleasure-"

"Oh. Good! I'll lead the way. Then after that, there's some ninja I want dealt with" Lucy said

"Sssounds like-"

"You know-"

"What you want."

"But the Hypnobrai are ssstrong."

"And we are few in numbers."

"We need-"

"Reinforcementssss."

"What do you have in mind?" Lucy asked

VwV

Ed and Edna arrived at their junkyard.

"Home sweet home!" Ed said before the two got off.

"And, back to the grind." Ed walked to a large robot carrying his toolbox with him

"Oh sweetie. You've been working on that thing day and night." Edna said

"Well you never know when Jade may show up." Ed said

"Oh you're right, you never know." Edna got into their home, a vehicle cabin and closed the door

Ed began to weld on the robot when heard a quick figure dash by.

"Uh… Edna? Was that you?" Ed asked

"What Ed? Are you hearing things again?" Edna shouted

"Oh uh. You turned on the security alarm before we left, didn't ya hon." Ed called out

Edna went to the back of the cabin, lifted a control panel and jiggled a switch to see it's not working

"It must be broken!" Edna called out. All of a sudden, all the lights went off.

"Who ever you are, my daughter knows spinjitzu!" Ed warned

Hisses were heard and Ed saw a shadow creep through. He ran to Edna

"What is it? Why are the lights outs?" Edna asked

"Call Jade hon. someone's broken in!" Ed said

"How about we wait until she calls you! Mwaaahahaha!" Lucy said from on top of the vehicle holding the phone receiver. Fangtom was with him

"Ed!" Edna said in fear

"Be strong Edna. I won't let them hurt you." Ed reassured

"If we plan-"

"To attack-"

"The Hypnobrai-"

"We'll need to grow-"

"Our army."

"And um… how do we do that?"Lucy asked

"Let's just say-"

"We Fangpyres bite off more-"

"Then we can chew,"

"Bon Appetite Boys!"

The whole tribe came out from the large junk piles and began biting all the vehicles. Green venom covered each vehicle as it was bitten and took on a snake like appearance.

"My creations! They're turning them into-" Ed started until they saw Fangtom next to them.

"An army?"

"You are correct. But we can also-"

"Turn people too."

Some of the Fangpyres surrounded Ed and Edna. The two hugged each other afraid of what will happen

VwV

The next day, probably morning, all the ninjas were teasing Jade into visiting her parents while she was working on the defence system

"Sure got a lot of junk piling up." Kaila said "If only there was a place to get rid of it."

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to focus" Jade said

"Hi, Mom and Dad. Of course. I'd love to visit." Chloe talked into a phone "What kind of daughter would I be if I didn't want to?"

"He he. I know what you're trying to do. Look guys, I might have promised to visit my parents but there's a lot of stuff on my plate!" Jade said, Noah then walked in which Jade reacted with a chuckle and wiping a grease spot from her face

"Hi Noah." Jade said

"You gonna visit your parents today?" Noah instantly asked

"Oh! Uh, s-sure am!" Just about to leave!" Jade stuttered

"Tell em I say hi!" Noah said before leaving the room, the others shot her a look

"What? My plate's not that full" Jade said

VwV

Jade tugged on the chains on Wisp

"Urng! Come on Wisp! It's just a quick visit! In and Out! Nothing more." Jade said

Sensei walked to Jade with a large thermometer

"Hmmm… It is as I suspected. The dragons are moulting. They are shedding their scales." Sensei said

"What does that mean?" Jade asked

"Every dragon undergoes a transformation before they reach adult hood. The shedding of scales marks that time for them." Sensei said "We must allow them to migrate east to the Spirit Coves for their transformation." Sensei said

The other ninjas and Noah walked to their dragons

"Will we see them again?" Jade asked

"It is hard to say. But we need to allow them to follow their path" Sensei said

"Rocky's going east?" Chloe asked before reaching her dragon and hugging the snout, "Say it isn't so Rocky."

Zoey patted the snout of Shard. Kaila and Noah were with Flame when Jade walked to them

"Well. I guess I gotta go on this long trip all by myself," Jade rubbed the back of her head, "Sure would be nice to have some company."

Noah nodded

"Of course we'll go buddy!" Kaila said

"I could use a break!" Chloe said

"All you had to do was ask" Zoey said

Jade sighed and put her head in her hand

VwV

All 6 of them walked along the road while the 4 dragons flew away towards the sun and Sensei played the flute he had when they were at the tree house. Chloe looked up to the fading shapes of the dragons and frowned.

"*sigh* of all the days to lose our rides" Jade said

"That flute. You never told us why it's so special." Zoey said

"Long ago there were many flutes. Created to combat the powers of the serpentine and drive them underground. But over time, Ninjago forgot its ancestor's wisdom. And now this, is the only one" Sensei said before whirling around and playing the flute, startling Jade a bit.

"I get the lesson. Respect your elders or else suffer the consequences. Boy, you guys are laying it on thick," Jade said, walking ahead of the group before stopping

"Hehehe. Perhaps you hear only what you need to hear." Sensei chuckled

Jade was silent. In front of her was the entrance to his parent's junkyard. To her, something was amiss.

"What is it?" Noah asked

"It's quiet. My family is never quite!" Jade said before putting on her hood and running in, the others following in suite

They stopped at a spot that wasn't covered in junk. Heard cries coming from a broken refrigerator

Jade ran to the fridge and kicked off the metal bar. The door opened revealing her parents bound by ropes with duct tape on their mouths

"What happened? Who did this?" Jade said in shock

She removed the tape off Edna revealing her small fangs

"Oh ssssssweet heart you came!" Edna said

Jade took off the tape from Ed showing his small fangs

"Oh ya gotta get outta here. It's the ssssssnakess!" Ed said

"The bite of the Fangpyre! Once they sink their teeth, their venom can turn anything into a Serpent!" Sensei said "It's only a matter of time before the full transformation is complete!"

Just then, several Fangpyres came from behind a junk pile with a snakeified wrecking ball. The Ninjas readied their weapons

"Uh. Is that wrecking ball staring at me?" Chloe asked

The ball swung right for them.

"Duck!" Jade yelled while they jumped out of the way and Jade shoved her parents out of the way.

"Thanksssssss dear!" Ed said

"Lucy!" Sensei said in surprise

"Hello uncle! Looks like we're not the only family reunion! I'm glad you brought the ninja. I could use some help taking out the trash! Muahahahahahaha!" Lucy laughed

"If we want to turn your parents back we need the anti-venom from the staff!" Noah said

"SECOND DOSE TO THE DIRT!" Chloe yelled and everyone jumped out of the way from another attack from the wrecking ball. Once the dust cleared, some of Fangpyres began to close in them.

"Easier said than done bro! We're a bit outnumbered!" Kaila said, drawing her sword

"No one messes with my family!" Jade shouted before charging to the Fangpyres.

"NINJAGO!" Jade spun into a blue tornado then back to narrowly dodge the wrecking ball

"NINJAGO!" The rest shouted and spun into their elemental tornados, attacking each Fangpyre they come across

A group of Fangpyre scouts surrounded Sensei, who began to play the flute. Causing the scouts to cover their ears in pain. Noah then attacked each scout.

"I don't know Sensei? I think we make a pretty good duet." Noah asked as he over to Sensei

A sudden blast of rock music reached their ears. The two looked to Lucy, who was now standing next to a boom box

"Young Niece! Must I teach you whose side you should be on?!" Sensei shouted, Lucy turned up the volume

"Sorry Uncle! Can't hear you!" Lucy shouted

A scout sneaks up on Sensei but it then gets knocked out by Edna whacking it with a frying pan.

"Ha! Way to go Edna! Ed said

"NINJAGO!" The 4 ninja shouted and surged to some of the Fangpyres, who then rush behind a corner and bite the robot Ed was working on

When the ninjas reach the corner, the ground shakes and the active robot appears

"What is that thing!?" Jade shouts

"It was, uh, supposed to be in your honour, dear." Ed fiddled with his hands. "Uh, do ya like it?

The robot charged for them

"Thanks! But no thanks!" Jade said as the ninjas ran from the robots whack of nunchucks

They look ahead to see the wrecking ball in front of them

"Aw. Why d'you have to be born in a junkyard?!" Chloe yelled

"I know! Tell me about it!" Jade responded

4 ninjas jumped to dodge the wrecking ball but only 3 landed

"Uh… Wasn't there four of us?" Kaila asked

They looked to the wrecking ball to see Jade on top of it, which then jumped to the controls, kicking a scout out in the process. Jade looked to the controls that were staring at her

"Uh… Let's see if I can work this." Jade said, grabbing a fang handle

The robot swung its nunchucks at Chloe who then blocked it with her scythe.

"Don't worry. I got it! Argh!" Chloe struggled

Jade then knocked the robot away using the wrecking ball. Jade then joined her team

"I told you I had it." Chloe said

Lucy looked to the ninjas, who then brandished their weapons

"RETREAT!" Lucy yelled and the rattle copter appeared. All the Fangpyres rushed away as Lucy and Fangtom boarded the Rattle copter

"He's getting away with the staff!" Noah yelled

"Right now would be a good time to have those dragons" Jade said

"I... I..." Ed put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I... It'sssss okay, dear."

"There is still a way," Sensei said.

"How?" Jade asked

"Part of reaching your own full potential is understanding your weapon's potential! Once it is in tune with a focused heart, It's secrets and powers can be unlocked." Sensei said

"Now is not the time to be cryptic!" said Jade

"He's saying our weapons are vehicles themselves!" Zoey said

"Don't tell me I have to ride this like a broom!" Kaila looked to her sword

"Jade. Concentrate on unlocking your golden weapon. Let your heart guide you! Imagine your taking flight." Sensei said

Jade looked to his weapon. Jade then concentrated and swung the nunchucks around and was enveloped by a pale blue ball. In a bright flash, Jade was in a floating vehicle

"Woah! Haha! Did I just do that?" Jade said in amazement

Kaila then concentrated and swung her sword everywhere before throwing it up, fire sparks shot out before a fire explosion enveloped her. After it ceased, Kaila was riding a red motorcycle.

Zoey shot ice crystals that began to grow and slashed her shurikens everywhere. The ice formed a vehicle and then shattered, revealing a blue motorcycle.

Chloe spun her scythe and threw it up. The weapon floated above her head and earth began to fly over her, in a yellow slash light, Chloe appeared in a heavily armoured but fast vehicle.

"Ha! I'd hate to hurt Rocky's feelings, but I think he's just been replaced!" Chloe said

Jade took off to the sky Kaila, Zoey and Chloe drove off in pursuit

"Does your flute turn into anything?" Noah asked

Sensei looked to the flute, "I wish"

On the rattle copter, Jade flew past Lucy and Fangtom

"Whoa! What the heck was that?" Lucy said

"Let's see what this baby can do!" Jade said, accidentally hitting a control that then caused him to go out of control. When Jade brushed past the two, Fangtom and Lucy ducked.

"The Staff!" Fangtom saw the staffs was no longer in his hands

"I got it?" Jade looked at the staff, "I got it! HAHAHA!" But then the storm glider disappeared and turned back into the nunchucks, "Uh oh. WAAHHH!"

"Jade! You have to concentrate!" Kaila yelled

"I CCCCCAAAAAAAAANNNNNN'TTTTTTT!" Jade yelled

"We're gonna have to catch her!" Chloe said, "I got her!"

"I got her!" Kaila yelled

"She's mine!" Zoey zoomed ahead

All the vehicles close in then turned back into weapons and the others fall flat.

"Jade!" the others yelled

Luckily, Jade landed in her parents' car that Noah was driving

"He he. Nice catch." Jade said

"I knew I like thisssss boy." Edna said

"Everyone-"

"ATTACK!"

The army of Fangpyres charged for them.

Noah drove up to them

"Why isn't it working?" Kaila asked

"Your weapons are merely an extension of your mind. If your mind is immobile, so is your weapon." Sensei said

"Oh boy! Oh gosh! Oh golly! Oh darn! Get in girls" Ed said as the others got in the car

"We need to get back to headquarters." Jade ordered and then they drove off.

"Look! They're getting away!" Lucy shouted and the Rattle Copter sped up as well

At the ship,

Come with me. Once we reverse the venom, we can fix you." Noah said going below deck with Ed and Edna.

The ninjas and Sensei flooded into the main room

"Man the station! Everyone!" Jade shouted

Kaila looked out the glass cover window to see the army rush over the hill

"Jade! We better hurry!" Kaila said

"I've been waiting for this moment!" Jade said before pushing the button but nothing happened.

"They're gaining on us!" Kaila called out

VwV

Noah gave Ed and Edna a cup containing the anti-venom

"Bottomsssss up!" Ed said as they drank the anti-venom

A yellow light engulfed both of them, turning them back to normal

VwV

Jade banged on the device

"Ah! I don't get what's wrong! I spent forever on this! It's supposed to work!" Jade said as Ed came up behind her

"Uh, dear? Maybe I can help." Ed said

"*gasp*Dad! Y-You're okay!" Jade said

"Darn tootin'. Now let's have a look." Ed bended over to work on some of the wires," Aha! That should do it! Now try it."

This time when Jade pressed the button, they sails opened on their own, the back part changed to rockets and a roaring sound and the ship took off from the ground.

"No, no, no, NO (cough), (cough)" Lucy coughed a bit of dust out.

But it was a bit shaky, tried to keep his balance but fell over and Noah stumbled, letting go of the staff which then fell off the ship and whacked a soldier Fangpyre on the head. The ship flew away as the Rattle copter landed near the staff. Fangtom picked it up

"These ninja-

"Must be stopped."

"Uh. Tell me about it." Lucy said

VwV

The ship: Destiny's Bounty, flew above the clouds in the beautiful sunset. Jade walked up to her parents on deck

"We'll get you back to the Junkyard once we see that the coast is clear." Jade said "But stays as long as you like. Its' nice having you here"

"Aww! Take a note Edna, of all of our inventions, this one is the greatest." Ed said

"Oh. I already know dear." Edna said, tossing her notepad behind her and embracing Jade. Sensei watched from a distance.


	8. Never Trust A Snake

On a dusty and barren road, lined with power lines, a black figure swoops in and rests on the power cables. It was the falcon. All of a sudden it turned it head

"Wake up Zoey. I know where you come from"

Just then, Zoey banged her head on the bottom of the top bunk, attempting to shoot up. Zoey groans as she gets out of bed and walks to the window. Seeing the falcon, she walks out of the room to the control room.

"The hunt starts early today." Zoey said

"A watchful eye never sleeps" Sensei said

"As long as Lucy and the Serpentine roam freely, no one in Ninjago is safe." Noah said

"Where are the others?" Zoey asked

"Training on the upper deck." Sensei replied

Zoey walked out to the deck, only to see a pile of junk. Zoey looked up to the top of the mast after hearing a caw to see the falcon

"You're in my dream little friend. Last time I saw you, you lead me to good fortune! For what reason have you returned?" Zoey asked. Zoey ran to the front of the ship as the falcon flew away. A shadow crept up on Zoey.

"Lord Garmadon!" Zoey's sixth sense picked up and she turned around, "But you were banished!"

"Only to return for the weapons of Spinjitzu," Garmadon said, bringing out two swords, "Soon I will have the power to recreate Ninjago in my own image" Garmadon slashed at Zoey, who then jumped behind him and brought out her Shurikens of Ice

"Give me your Shurikens of Ice!" Garmadon ordered

"You'll have to take them from me! NINJA-GO!" Zoey spun into an ice tornado and spun to Garmadon, who then stopped her spinjitzu by grabbing Zoey and threw her into the junk pile.

"So be it." Garmadon sliced a rope, causing a crate to fall to Zoey, which was then caught by the Green Ninja, who tossed off the side of the bounty

"The Green Ninja. The legend's true!" Zoey said in awe.

The two turned to Garmadon, and they began the fight. The Green Ninja dodges each of Garmadon's swing. Garmadon does a stab with both swords but the Green Ninja jumps on top of them. Garmadon swings her to the mast, which the Green Ninja grabs, swings around, and lands on her two feet. Garmadon throws the blades to the Green Ninja, who then quickly dodges it then spins into a green and black tornado, spinning around the mast while Zoey watches in complete amazement.

Garmadon proceeds to fight the Green Ninja in a fist fight, with the Green Ninja availing. The Green Ninja jumps back a bit, she then jumps forward onto the deck and brings out the Nunchucks of Lightning. Just when Garmadon runs up to the Green Ninja, she whacks him over board with the Nunchucks. When Zoey faces the Green Ninja, her eyes and her hand was covered with fire and the falcon was on her left arm.

"Who are you? Kaila? Is that you?" Zoey asks. Just then, several falcons fly in and surround them

"What's the meaning of this? Who are you Green Ninja?!" Zoey yells before whacking her head on the top bunk of the bunk bed

"Oh… Sleeping in? You're gonna be late for training." Jade said

"How come no one awakened me?" Zoey asked

"We didn't think you'd want us to." Kaila said "You looked like you were having some dream"

"How do I know this isn't a dream? Ahh!" Zoey said until Chloe whacked her in the face with a pillow

"Does that feel like a dream?" Chloe said

"No. Thank you for your help." Zoey replied, everyone chuckled

The bounty was anchored in the water. All 4 ninjas walked out onto deck

"Ha ha. A little slow today huh. What exactly we're you dreaming about?" Kaila asked

"I saw the falcon again" Zoey replied

"Whoa Zoey, Every time you see that bird, something big happens. First it led you to the secret tree house" Jade said

"And then it leads you to the bounty." Chloe said as Sensei came out on deck

"Alright. Stretches. First the swooping crane" Sensei turned around and raised his hands in the air on one foot, the others followed

"This time, it showed me the Green Ninja." Zoey said

"THE GREEN NINJA!" Everyone exclaimed

Sensei turned around to see that Chloe's hands on her ears, Jade's on her mouth, Kaila on her eyes, while Zoey still in form

"That looks like the shocked monkey. Bad form, more focus" Sensei resumed form

"You can't just drop a bomb like that while we're training!" Jade said "Spill the beans!"

"Yeah, what else did you see?" Kaila asked

"He was fighting Lord Garmadon." Zoey said

"That's what the prophecy says. That The Green Ninja will defeat the Dark Lord. But did you have a chance to see which one of us was her?" Kaila asked

"Yeah, did you see?" Jade asked

"I could not tell, she shared attributes each one of us possesses." Zoey said

"Pinching Crab." Sensei shifted form and the others followed

"Well. Tell us everything, and don't spare any details. There has to be a clue that tells which one of us is gonna be th- Owowowowow! HEY!" Kaila said until Sensei pulled on her hair

"What was so important to ignore my teachings?" Sensei asked

"Uh… nothing!" Kaila said

"It was nothing sensei" Jade said

"Yeah, we don't talk while you teach." Chloe said

"Everyone was paying attention Sensei." Zoey said

"Since you all seem to be lacking in focus, then you can all share in the punishment." Sensei said

"What!" Kaila said

"Punishment?!" Jade said

"It was all Zoey!" Chloe said

"I was merely answering their questions!" Zoey said

"No free time and no video games. The rest of the day can be used for training. And tomorrow for that matter." Sensei said

"Training?!" Kaila said "For how long?"

"Until you can answer this simple riddle. What is the best way to defeat an enemy?" Sensei said

"That's easy. With a sword!" Kaila said

"Your fists!" Jade said

"Spinjitzu!" Chloe added

"Tornado of Creation?" Zoey said

Sensei just walked up stairs to a room, "You have a lot of training ahead of you. Be sure to sharpen your minds as well as your spinjitzu"

As Sensei went inside, a training course appeared on deck, each one went to their training areas.

"What's the best way to defeat an enemy? It could be anything!" Chloe said grabbing a staff and tossing it behind her.

"Come on guys. We're smart, we can figure this out." Jade said

Kaila punches a punching bag before looking up to see a door close

"Yeah, but let's hear more about this dream." Kaila said Jade and Chloe gathered around Zoey

"Let me just say, the Green Ninja is awesome!" Zoey said

VwV

The entire Fangpyre army marched across the white snow. The mutated vehicles led the way. Lucy shouted orders to the army and watched their progress to the Hypnobrai lair eagerly.

Far ahead, the Hypnobrai army marched forward, with Skales at the front.

"The Hypnobrai," Lucy muttered. She raised her hands from where they were resting on Fangtom's tail. "Now, we teach them a lesson for betraying Lucy Garmadon! Um... do your thing, Fangpyre!"

"Attack!" Fangtom's second head shouted.

Lucy's ears almost burst from the roar of the Fangpyre and the Hypnobrai armies. Both tribes charged forward, until Skales saw Fangtom. He stuck his staff in the ground as Fangtom jumped off the vehicle he was on and slithered to him.

"Skales, my old chum!"

"I didn't think I'd be fighting _you_!"

"Mmm, moved up in the world, have we?"

"Well, if it isn't the Fangpyre!" Skales hissed a snake-ish smile on his face. "Of all the cold-blooded to creep up on ussss! I'm glad that it is a friend."

"Wait, I thought you were enemies. Not friends!" Lucy said

"We _were_ at war." Fangtom turned around. His second head spoke. "But, seeing as how Skales is leading them, well... I don't see why we can't be comrades."

"Had you released the Constrictai," Skales said, "the Venomari, or, heaven forbid, the Anacondrai, _then_ we would've had a tussle."

"A tussle? A _tussle_?" Lucy yelled. "But, I'm Lucy Garmadon! Bringer of evil!"

The Serpentine generals chuckled.

"What should we do with her?" Skales asked Fangtom, loudly enough for Lucy to hear.

"I could turn her into one of us."

"Hmm...Nah. The little tyke is pretty useless."

"What if you hypnotize her, and make her think she is a pig?"

"That would be _pretty_ funny!"

The two Serpentine generals laughed. While they were distracted, Lucy climbed off the mutated vehicle and began running. She stopped for a moment and realized the Fangpyre were slowly cutting off her escape. She hopped onto the tail of another mutated vehicle, which felt her and threw her off. Lucy landed face-first in the snow a few yards away.

VwV

"-with her fist on fire." Zoey finished saying the attributes that the Green Ninja had

"Oohhh" Each of the ninjas said

"So I'm the Green Ninja." Kaila said

"What are you talking about, she had incredible strength to lift the cargo and save her life. It's obviously me." Chloe said

"Did you miss the part where the girl pulled out nunchucks? I have Nunchucks!" Jade said, bringing out her weapon

"I think you are all missing the point of this dream," Zoey said. Three of them looked at her. "The point is, the falcon flew on her arm, and it was my dream. So, naturally it's me."

"I think we can cross Chloe off the list. I could lift 10x that!" Jade said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Cross me off the list? Anyone can hold nunchucks!" Chloe protested

The 4 ninjas began arguing.

"Since you are not training, I assume you have already found the answer to my riddle. What is the best way to defeat your enemy?" Sensei came up from below deck

"Uhh….The best way to defeat your enemy is…To train? Sensei?" Kaila said

"Feeble and Incorrect. Maybe training will help you focus. Remember what happened to your vehicles when you lost focus. A razor sharp weapon is an extension of razor sharp mind" Sensei backed up into a room. When the doors closed, the ninjas sighed

"How am I supposed to focus if I don't know who the Green Ninja is?" Jade said

"I don't wanna be training all day!" Chloe said "Let's work together n the riddle we can figure it out."

VwV

In the middle of a desert, Lucy walks through with the map in her hands

"Have you released the Constrictai, the Venomari, or heaven forbid, the Anacondrai. The we would have had a tussle," Lucy mockingly imitated " PPhhhh."

Lucy looked up from the map and was a large rock fang," I found it!" Lucy ran towards the rock, stopping at a wooden door

"The Anacondrai. The most feared and powerful of them all. Heh. If they're afraid of the Anacondrai, then the Anacondrai is what they're gonna get! Muahahahahahhaha!" Lucy laughed

The doors opened and Lucy walked in the barely lit tomb with a flash light in her hand. The tomb was littered with skeletons. As Lucy walked around, an invisible figure was behind her, pink eyes, a gem, two fangs and some scales appeared from the figure. It then turned visible and Lucy jumped forward away in fear of the large purple snake.

Lucy landed next to a pillar; she sat up and was met with the snake's hisses

"My ssssssincerest apologies young lady," The Anacondrai general said with a british accent, his stomach growling a bit, "Oh dear, do to my appearance I seem to have an unsettling effect on people."

Lucy sat up at the seemingly friendly general who then handed her, her flashlight, "Oh I do believe you dropped this, there you are." The general said

"Oh… a-a- thank you. What happened to the others?" Lucy flipped on her flashlight

"Poor unfortunate souls, all those years, locked away with nothing to eat must have slowly starved away until they were nothing but scales and bones" The general said

"And who may you be my little apati- no I mean friend." The general corrected his hungry mind

"Lucy Garmadon! Daughter of Lord Garmadon and future Dark ruler." Clyde said proudly

"Oh hahahaha. How deliciously evil! If I had feet, Ooh, I'd be trembling in my boots!" The general said

"And uh… who are you?" Lucy asked

"Humbly, I am Pythor P. Chumsworth," Pythor introduced "And since you freed me, I'm eternally in your service."

"Really? You're not gonna trick me?" Lucy asked in suspicion of what the other tribes had done

"Oh why would I trick you? I hardly have any friends." Pythor said

"Woah! I don't have any friends too!" Lucy exclaimed

"You don't say!" Pythor replies

"Hey… How would you like to become my loyal henchman" Lucy turned around, "I've been betrayed by the Hypnobrai and the Fangpyres. And I'm looking on getting revenge on some ninja as well." Pythor saw the Map of Dens in Lucy's pocket

"I LOVE Revenge!" Pythor said happily, "You know Lou-"

"It's Lucy."

"Whatever. I have a feeling, this is the start of a beautiful friendship" Pythor said as they left the tomb

VwV

On Destiny's Bounty, the ninjas were still training

"Anyone got a solution to Sensei's riddle?" Chloe said while twirling a staff

"It can't be that hard. What's the best way to defeat an enemy?" Jade said while flipping everywhere

"Zoey*pant* you're smart Hyah! What is it!" Kaila said as she sent punches to a punching bag.

"I do not know. But I sense Sensei is going to keep us here if we don't work together to find the answer." Zoey responded

"That bothers me," Chloe said "Because while we're here working, that means the enemy is playing." Chloe slammed the pole onto the deck, causing a miniature earthquake

VwV

Lucy and Pythor were up to light mischief, Knocking down trash cans, Pythor taking away a "Don't walk on the Grass" Sign so that Lucy can roll in it, stealing ice cream, throwing rocks at toy boats and making them sink, and literally stealing candy from babies. After all that, they went back to the Anacondrai tomb and ate the candy they stole and laughing about it.

"Oh Pythor, you're the greatest henchman a mastermind could ever have!" Lucy said

"Oh Lucy, you're the greatest mastermind a henchman could ever have!" Pythor replied, "Mm. Why is it that you have no friends?"

"Well I could have had friends back in my boarding school for bad girls but I decided to run away and never let them see me again. Muahahaha" Lucy replied

"Really? Why would you run away from making friends? Everybody needs friends. Even tyrants!" Pythor asked

"Well…Uh maybe I didn't run away. Maybe I uh… I got kicked out." Lucy responded

"From the boarding school for bad girls?! I don't believe it! I hear they are _the_ breeding ground for the truly despicable. If you ask me, ho-ho you are a handful!" Pythor said before licking a lollipop

"Why thank you Pythor! But they told me that I wasn't bad enough. They said I lack the immoral ambition to become one of tomorrow's masterminds." Lucy said

"Well. You'll show them!" Pythor said

"That's right. I will show them!" Lucy said

"Then why don't we!" Pythor said

"Uh… Why don't we what?" Lucy asked

"Let's get revenge on the very school that rejected you! When the ninja come to the rescue, we'll have a trap laid out for them!" Pythor said

"A double revenge?!" Lucy said

"A double revenge! Get some rest. Hijacking an ice cream truck is a lot for anyone! And if you're going to rule the world, well, ho-ho-ho, you'll need to get your sleep! Oh... and one more thing..." Pythor said

"Yes?" Lucy said

"I'll be your friend." Pythor said

Lucy yawned as the two embraced each other

"Oh Pythor, You're the best." Lucy laid down and quickly fell asleep.

Pythor eyed the map in Lucy's pocket and chuckled evilly but quietly. He was just about to get it when Lucy rolled over.

Pythor growled.

VwV

Sensei was painting a map when the door burst open, each of the ninjas head peeked in various directions. Sensei noticed them

"Oh. You must have found the answer to what is the best way to defeat an enemy." Sensei said as the group walked in

"We have Sensei." Chloe said "Its, on three girls."

"1"

"2"

"Teamwork!" The said in chorus

"Is this what you all think?" Sensei asked

"Yeah"

"Yep"

"Of course"

"Absolutely"

"Sadly. You are all wrong." Sensei said and the ninjas groaned.

They walked out to the deck.

"I'm starting to think who ever figures out this riddle can be the Green Ninja for all I care." Chloe said when an alarm went off and a red light flashed

"What's that?" Jade asked

"Who cares? It's something other than training!" Kaila said as they all ran for the main room where Noah was

"Break it down for me bro." Kaila said

"Lucy and a serpentine have taken over Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Girls" Noah said

"Phh. That place is a cesspool for the crooked and misbehaved." Jade said

"Doesn't mean they don't need our help!" Chloe said "Step on it."

Zoey who then ran for the button and pressed it. The sails opened and the rockets activated, preparing the ship for flight. All the ninjas ran to the deck with their hoods on, they gathered in a circle

"NINJA-GO!" They all said as they raised their hands to the sky and the ship took off.

VwV

At the boarding school, the alarm bell rang. In the science room, all the students were tied up. Kruncha and Knuckal were also tied up but were upside down. Outside, Lucy and Pythor skated through a hallway

"Ha-ha. Hey, how are the booby traps?" Lucy asked

"Every door, window and hole in this place is spring-loaded!" Pythor said

"Ha-ha! Good! I'm sick and tired of these ninja sneaking their way into my evil doings." Lucy said

Up above the school, Destiny's Bounty floats above it, Zoey looking over the edge.

"Looks quiet down there. Should we infiltrate using stealth?" Zane suggested

"No. We've done that." Kaila said "What about using our golden weapons to turn into vehicles."

"I'm uh… still working out the kinks on that." Chloe said while working on the Tread Assault "Anyone have any other good ideas?"

"Hmm… Well, I have one idea. But you guys gotta trust me." Jade said

"*groan* I don't like the sound of this." Kaila said

On the top of the school, Lucy paced around as if in expectation. Pythor was next to cannon

"Relax," Pythor said we've made the perfect trap. Its broad daylight and there aren't any shadows. Even if they could get in-" Lucy then saw something move fast

"What's that?!" Lucy shouted.

Pythor aimed and fire a net from the cannon which then trapped the thing. When the dust cleared, it was just a lizard.

"Oh he-he. Great reflexes. I was just testing you," Lucy said nervously, "If I know these ninja, they're probably cleverly sneaking past us at this very moment

But they weren't. The 4 ninjas were hanging on to the anchor of Destiny's Bounty.

"Uh Jade, I don't about this!" Kaila said

"Just hold on tight." Jade said

Jade turned to the main room and made a sign for Noah. She nodded and pressed a button which made the anchor fall. All the ninjas screamed as the held onto the chain. Pythor and Lucy moved out of the way of the anchor as it crashed through the roof and a few floors. The anchor stopped and the ninjas sighed in relief before the anchor fell through again, this time landing in the science room. All of them coughed as they got up.

"Okay, let's agree to never do that again." Chloe said

Chloe walked up to the tied children and raised her scythe. The children cowered in fear as the scythe slashed but only cut the ropes. Once the ropes were cut, they ran out.

"Stay out of school kids. Well, well, well Krucha and Knuckal. Substitute teachers eh? If we cut you down, we'd better not catch you hanging around Ninjago again. Or else." Chloe said and with one swing of the scythe, the ropes were cut and the sulkin ran out

"She's on the top floor! Let's get her!" Kaila pointed skywards to Lucy

"NINJA-GO!" They all shouted, Chloe began climbing the chain, Jade, ran out of the room, Kaila and Zoey spun out of the room and up a flight of stairs. Jade couldn't help but epically jump into the elevator and waited for it to reach a few floors up.

Pythor waited in a room. When the spinning duo kicked the door open but when they walked inside, a green goo fell on them and hardened, preventing movement.

"Gaah! I can't move!" Zoey said

Pythor and Lucy just laughed evilly until Lucy saw Chloe getting higher and higher. In the elevator, Jade was still waiting but the music almost made them fall asleep. Chloe got to where Pythor was.

"Prepare to eat dust!" Chloe said as she readied her weapon.

Pythor pulled on a rope that released dust and made Chloe lose her balance. Chloe coughed as Jade from the elevator came up to her.

"She's got a serpentine with her!" Chloe said "Watch out for booby traps!"

Jade looked to the door and her eyes widened in shock

"*Gasp* That's one big snake!" Jade said

"They're coming! They're coming! They're coming!" Lucy screamed as she ran around in circles on the roof. Pythor came up a set of stairs, closed the door and blocked it with a chunk of wood. But that didn't stop Jade. Pythor and Lucy backed up Jade burst out of the roof and readied her weapon.

"Shocked to see me?" Jade said

"Do something!" Lucy said, scared. Pythor merely took the map from Lucy's pocket

"Wha…" Lucy looked up to Pythor, hurt, "What are you doing? I thought you were my friend!

"All you wanted to do was make the Serpentine your slaves. Sorry my dear girl but I have other plans." Pythor said before disappearing from sight.

Jade looked around before Jade started spinning her nunchucks around while walking towards Lucy. Lucy ran from Jade before looking over the rooftop. The ground was way too low for a safe drop. The bounty flew down near the roof. Noah and Sensei were on it.

"Maria Luciana Garmadon! You come here right now!" Sensei scolded

"I got her!" Jade said as she picked her up, the other ninjas were helped onto the roof

"Waah! Let me go!" Lucy complained

"What should we do with her?" Chloe asked "Was her mouth out with soap for a year?"

"Ground her indefinitely?" Kaila suggested

"Have her sit in a corner for a century?" Zoey suggested

"I know exactly what we must do." Sensei said

Lucy gulped

VwV

"…And that is why Jack the Rabbit never trusts a snake. The End." Sensei finished reading a story to Lucy. The girl was laying in bed in pajamas, her white hair swept over her eyes. Sensei put the book down and looked to his niece

"If my dad had read me that book, I would never have made that mistake. I'm sorry uncle." Lucy said, a twinge of guilt in her voice

The ninjas watched quietly at Sensei and Lucy from the doorway. All had confused expressions on their faces.

"You do not need to apologize. I'm sure that if your father were still here, it would be the first book he'd read." Sensei patted Lucy's head, " Good night niece. Sweet dreams."

Lucy yawned, "Goodnight Uncle."

The ninjas flipped away from the door. On deck as Sensei walked out of the lower deck, the ninjas approached him

"I don't get it sensei." Kaila said

"Why isn't the little brat getting punished?" Jade said

"Yeah. We had to train all day." Chloe said "And she gets read a bedtime story? It's not fair."

"Hmm. You're right. I nearly forgot. Why are you still training? Did you find the answer to the riddle?" Sensei asked

Kaila sighed, "No Sensei. We still don't know what the best way to defeat your enemy is." Kaila said, the ninjas began to walk away until Sensei spoke up.

"It is, to make them your friend." Sensei said

"Ohhhh…" the group went below deck to looked at Lucy sleeping soundly in the room.


	9. Can of Worms

The bounty rested on a mountain top above the clouds. Kaila was in the video game room. She starts up a game just as Lucy pops in by the doorway.

"Hey Kaila, I saw Chloe beat your high score. You should have seen it, it was pretty spectacular." Lucy said

"Uh, you must be talking about Sitar Legend. This is Fist to Face 2. No one beats me on my game." Kaila said proudly.

"Huh. Could be wrong. See ya!" Lucy walked away.

Kaila continued on her game to the high scores and she did see Chloe's name on top.

"Chloe!" Kaila said angrily

VwV

Chloe was cooking a purple bubbling dish.

"MmMm. Violet Berry Soup. My culinary achievement, if the recipe is not followed exactly…" Chloe said when she tasted it, she gagged inward

"By the way, I saw Jade spice things up with his spices. I told her not to, but she said your cooking could use it. Bye Chloe." Lucy walked away

Immediately, Chloe spat out the soup

"Jade!" Chloe said angrily

VwV

Jade was on deck with a training robot and had on her kendo gear. She pressed a button on a remote control and the robot sparked to life.

"Let's ease into this shall we? How about level two." Jade said as she put her mask on and pressed a button.

The machine sparked a bit and a 9 appeared

"Hey Jade, I saw Zoey try to repair the sparring bot earlier. Isn't that your expertise? Later sis!" Lucy went up the stairs he was on

"WAIT! WHAT!" Jade exclaimed as she frantically pressed buttons on the remote but the robot only moved forward, "NO! NOOOO! ZOEY!"

VwV

Zoey walked up to the front of the bounty with a basket of laundry. She set it down and was about to pull out her suit when Lucy walked up to her.

"Hello Lucy. What brings you up here this fine morning?" Zoey asked

"Kaila wanted me to pick up her ninja suit. She said she threw it in with your whites." Lucy then took the red suit from the laundry basket, "Here it is! Thanks," Lucy then walked off

Zoey smiled but when she picked up her ninja suit, it was pink! Zoey glared at nobody

VwV

"You couldn't just be happy with the top score! You had to rub it in my face!" Kaila shouted angrily

"Do you know how long it took me to make that? Three day. THREE DAYS!" Chloe yelled

"It's an honest said law, OKAY! You don't touch a woman's robot!" Jade yelled

"How am I supposed to strike fear in this! It's PINK!" Zoey yelled

The ninjas began arguing. Sensei came in and merely shook his head. He pushed a door away revealing Lucy with a grin on her face. Lucy began laughing. Behind her were a sledge hammer, some spices, a tool box, and a bottle of pink dye. The whole team gasped.

"You did this!" They exclaimed

"Girls! I get first dibs on!" Chloe said as she began walking towards Lucy

"NO DIBS! I put him up to this for today's lesson. I wanted to show you the destructive power of rumours. And that jumping to conclusions can only lead to trouble. Did you ever think to find out if the accusations are true?" Sensei said

"Uh no offense Sensei, but let me just jump to this conclusion: Today's lesson is lame." Chloe said

"Yeah, why can't you teach us how to paralyze your enemy with one finger or to find out if a man is lying by the twitch of his nose." Jade said

"Because not all lessons are about fighting!" Sensei snapped, then his tone grew quiet, "And I… misplaced my lesson book."

Kaila then saw the lesson book, sticking out of Lucy's back pocket. She walked up and pulled it out.

"You mean this lesson book?" Kaila said

"It was the perfect plan, until you had to show up and mess everything -" Lucy started until Chloe pushed the slide door closed.

"If you're done fooling around, I could use you guys on the bridge. We do still have a snake problem to attend to. Over and out!" Noah said over the loudspeaker

"It's one thing to let the daughter of your nemesis live with you, but having my brother here? Come on! I thought this was a ninja headquarters!" Kaila said

"You do know that I can hear you…" Noah said, Kaila had a look of guilt on her face, "Over and Out!"

VwV

All of them went to the main room where Noah was.

"Last we heard of Pythor, he stole a Map of Dens from Lucy and is now on his way to open the last two serpentine tombs," Noah said

"Don't remind me." Lucy said

"Pythor is our most dangerous threat. If he finds those tombs before we do, his intellect and all four tribes unleashed, There's no telling what he'll do." Sensei said

"But those tombs could be anywhere! Without the Map of Dens, we might as well throw darts at a map." Jade said

"Good Idea. Why don't we?" Noah said as he threw two darts at the map, Kaila narrowly dodging them. The darts landed at a snowy mountain and a dark forest

"These are the two locations of the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre tombs" Noah walked to the map

"Show off." Kaila remarked

Noah threw another dart at a desert, "And this is Pythor's tomb. After many hours of ruminating of why the tombs were placed these three precise locations, I discovered a secret pattern,"

While Noah was talking Jade was smiling dreamily. Noah picked up a flashlight, turned it on and flashed it at the map. A red Serpent symbol shown

"If you notice, All three tombs are in line with the Ninjago symbol for Serpent," Noah said

"So the last two tombs must be here and here!" Jade said, pointing to the Toxic Bogs and The Mountain of a Million Steps, "*sighs dreamily* you are so smart"

"*sighs* was there ever any doubt." Noah said

"There is little time! Kaila and Jade you head to the Venomari tomb. Chloe and Zoey you take the Constrictai tomb." Sensei instructed before holding up the sacred flute, "And take this. You might need it if you run into Pythor." Chloe took the flute

"Good luck ninja." Sensei said

"What am I gonna do?" Noah asked

"Yeah! What are we gonna do?" Lucy asked, Noah glared

"Noah, I need you here to make sure Clyde doesn't get into any more trouble." Sensei said

"Yes Sensei." Noah said, slightly irrated

"Let's go girls; we've got some snakes to clob!" Chloe said and each of them rushed out

"Hmmm… Where are you Pythor?" Sensei said, "What are you up to."

VwV

At The Mountain of a Million Steps, Chloe and Zoey arrive in their vehicles. In four flashes, the ninja land on the ground with their weapons out.

"Ohhh…" Zoey looks down at her pink ninja outfit

"Well, our vehicles won't traverse the steps. We'll have to go the rest either on foot." Chloe said

"But this is the Mountain of a Million Steps. Aren't we pressed for time?" Zoey said

"Then we'll take a shortcut." Chloe said with an eager look.

Then Zoey is seen on Chloe's back riding her as Chloe climbed the mountain.

"Am I holding on to tight?" Zoey asked

"Light as a feather Pinky." Chloe reassured as she continued to climb "Almost there."

They arrived on top. Near a cave where a hole with a rope was.

"Looks like Pythor was already here." Zoey said "Perhaps we should investigate."

"Give me a sec. *pant* *pant* Go on and start without me." Chloe said

Zoey climbed down the rope and landed on a circular slab. Zoey lit a small torch and they looked around. The group walked to a wall with hieroglyphs on it. Chloe followed.

"Huh. Didn't mama snake ever tell them not to draw on the wall?" Chloe said

"These images describe a legend about one tribe uniting them all." Zoey said

"Well those snakes had been at war with each other for centuries." Chloe said

"Well it says here that once they unite, they can find the 4 Silver Fang Blades to unleash the Great Devourer- An evil that will consume all of the land, turning day into night" Zoey said

"You get all that from those little pictures?" Zoey said

"This gives me deep concern." Zoey said as the earth behind them seemed to crack as if something was tunnelling under it, "If Pythor's not here and unites all the tribes before Kaila and Jade find him-"

"Relax Zoey. They're just a bunch of dumb snakes that believe in fairytales. If anything, we got the entire-" Chloe said until the ground beneath them cracked under their feet, "Did you feel that?"

"What?" Zoey said

"There's something in the ground. Don't move." Chloe said

Suddenly, Skalidor the Constrictai general burst out of the ground and lashed his thick tail around Zoey

"I've been waiting for you. Pythor sends his regards." Skalidor said

"Did you stay behind just to tell us that? Pathetic." Zoey said

"Look who's calling who pathetic. Pinky." Skalidor said

"Only I call her Pinky!" Chloe said as she her weapon. Chloe struck the ground with her scythe, cracking it. Skalidor let go of Zoey and tunnelled into the ground

"Zoey go for the rope!" Chloe said as they rushed for the rope. They ran to the rope Chloe got taken under ground.

"Chloe?" Swift said. Chloe then got flung up.

The ground then cracked around the slab before heading to Chloe. She then got up, lifted her mask a bit and began playing the flute.

Skalidor burst out of the ground and roared before tightly wrapping his tail around Chloe.

"Zoey, Zoey" Chloe choked and dropped the flute.

"NINJA-GO!" Zoey spun into a pink tornado and headed to the flute.

Zoey then picked it up and began playing it. Skalidor quickly grabbed at Zoey's neck. Zoey tried to continue playing but her vision got a bit blurry but she continued. This time, Skalidor released his grasp on the two ninjas and covered his ears in pain.

"Wrap your head around this!" Chloe gasped and struck her scythe at Skalidor and knocked him to the ground

"Good one," Zoey said

"Thanks," Chloe replied "But he was expecting us, I think Kaila and Jade are walking into trap! Come on let's get outta her"

Zoey grabbed the rope, Chloe followed

VwV

The two ninjas rode in their vehicles to the bogs. In two flashes, the ninja landed on their feet

"Ew!" Jade went at the foul stench

"Hey it's not me. We're in the Toxic Bogs. This stuff will eat through you worse than Chloe's chilli" Kaila said as she dipped the end of a stick into the water. When she brought it out, the end was singed off.

Jade nodded and the two hoped and swung through the trees to the Venomari tomb. They landed in front of a giant tree.

Jade touched a part of the tree when it opened and let out green smoke.

"Cough cough! P-U!" Jade coughed

_P-U, P-U, P-U, P-U,_ Jade's words echoed into the dark hole of the tree

"Huh. Hahaha!" Jade laughed

"Let's just make this quick before Pythor gets here." Kaila said

Jade walked further in when Kaila heard a growl. The trio walked to the bog's edge.

"This place looks empty. We must have just missed this out," Jade walked to the hole, "They say you're the Green Ninja, but I say I AM!"

_I am, I am, I am,_

"I AM!" Jade shouted

_I am, I am, I am,_

The blue ninja laughed

Kaila outside from the tree heard a croak. She took out her weapon to the source- a frog…

"*Sigh* you shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Kaila said as the frog hopped onto a lily pad, "If we weren't such a well trained ninj-"

The lily pad wasn't a lily pad at all. It was a VENOMARI!

The warrior sprayed venom at the ninja. Kaila was hit. Kaila opened her eyes again, only they were green. Kaila's vision began to swirl.

"Jade?" The hallucinating red ninja stumbled backwards

"No I AM THE REAL JADE!" Jade shouted into the hole

_Am the real Jade, I am the real Jade, I am the real Jade,_

More Venomari and some Constrictai came out of the bog and towards the ninja.

Kaila was swing her weapons around like crazy. Kaila's vision began to change the serpentine into elves and ginger bread men.

"Oh. This not good! Jade! Jade!" Kaila shouted frantically

Jade looked behind the tree. Kaila dropped her weapon and whimpered.

"There's so many! Elves and Ginger bread people everywhere!" Kaila said

"Okay. I don't know what you're seeing but this is no time to lose yourself I need you partner." Jade said swinging her nunchucks

"I've never fought little people before!" Kaila whimpered

"WE'RE TOAST!" Kaila shouted

At that moment, Chloe and Zoey drove in and in two flashes, Chloe and Zoey landed next to the Venomari Tomb.

"Any one order a little kick butt!" Chloe shouted

_Butt, butt, butt,_

Jade laughed

"BOO!" Pythor emerged from the tomb causing Jade to scream a bit.

Zoey brought out the flute to play it but Pythor snatched it with his tail.

"No. Let's not let music ruin things hmm?" Pythor hissed

The team backed up. They jumped onto a log which then began to dissolve in the toxic bog.

"I've got a sinking feeling; this may be the last I see of you four." Pythor chuckled evilly

"That's it. I used to hate dragons but now, I OFFICIALLY HATE SNAKES!" Chloe said

"Wait, do you see that?" Kaila asked "A magic flying rope! We can climb to safety" Kaila reached out Jade pulled her back.

"Boy that Venomari venom is powerful stuff!" Jade said, the snakes began laughing at them

"For whatever it's worth, it was an honour to fight beside you all." Zoey said

"Me too." Chloe said

"Yeah. Ditto." Jade said

Just then a rope dropped from the skies.

"Hey! What?" Chloe exclaimed

"The magic rope!" Kaila said

"Quick! Everyone climb over!" Jade shouted

Just then, the bog rumbled with the sound of rockets. A large robot landed. The serpentine backed up a bit before the robot shot out a net catching some of the serpentine while the others fled into the bogs and into the ground. Pythor looked back at the robot which aimed for him.

"Oh dear," Pythor backed up

The torso of the robot lowered revealing a human in armour.

"Pythor. Target confirmed," The gunman said in a robotic voice, "Time to bag and tag."

Pythor slithered away but not before the person shot a dart at him. The ninjas hopped of the log as the person jumped out of the suit.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked

"How about the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Jade exclaimed

"Santa?" Kaila asked

"Thank you, mysterious warrior." Zoey walked up to the warrior and bowed. "I owe you my life for saving-"

The person then sprayed a blue mist onto Zoey, causing her to fall backwards unconscious

"That wasn't very nice!" Jade said

The person then sprayed the same onto the other ninja. The person then pressed a button on the suit which made the robot suit extend out a rope and pulled the person back in, who then flew away. After that, up at the sky and a spot light from Destiny's Bounty shown down on them.

VwV

It was night and the bounty was flying through the skies.

"So then, just when we were gonna bite it, " Jade explained over the dinner table, "This huge mechanical robot who-"

"Samurai. It was Samurai," Zoey said

"A samu-what?" Lucy asked

"A Samurai. Highest level of warrior class. They would protect nobility, and serve with honour on the battlefield." Sensei said

"He was a hundred feet high," Kaila said, still hallucinating, "With weapons coming out every part of him. An-*gasp*

Kaila leaned in close to Chloe, "Look at Sensei's beard. It's moving like snakes."

"When is this Venomari spit supposed to wear off? It's getting annoying." Noah said

Kaila put a piece of her dinner onto her cheek; everyone looked at her, weirded out.

"Okay, don't let this mysterious samurai cloud what's really important!" Chloe said. "All the Serpentine are out. And if Pythor can unite them, the legend states some Great Devourer is gonna consume the land and-"

"Great Devourer?" Noah asked

"Whatever it is, it's a can of worms I don't wanna see open." Chloe said

"Ungg," Lucy put her head in her hands, "It's all my fault! If I hadn't opened the first hatch, none of this would have happened."

"We cannot change the past but we can affect the future. As long as we have the sacred flute in our possession-"Sensei started

"Uhhh… yeah… about that." Jade started

Pythor sort of stole it." Zoey said

"That last sacred flute?! GONE!" Sensei said in shock, "You four are Ninjago's last hope."

Just then, the alarm went off.

"Cold Vision must have caught something! That means the Serpentine are near!" Noah said

"Oh no! Ninjago City!" Chloe said

The group got out of their seats and ran to the control room.

"How many are there?" Jade asked

"Looks like all of them." Kaila said

"Pythor must be trying to unite them," Zoey said

"GO! We mustn't let the five tribes unite!" Sensei said

The ninja ran out of the room and into another

"NINJA-GO!" Each spun into their outfits. Kaila's was faltering. Zoey looked down on hers, still pink.

"*sigh* I must get this taken care of." Zoey said

Kaila kept spinning around until they fell on the ground dizzily.

"Don't worry. It'll wear off soon." Jade said winking "But for now, you're coming with me."

VwV

On deck, Jade held onto Kaila as they jumped off the bounty, the others following. Jade brought out her nunchucks and turned them into the Storm Glider.

"*Sigh* I love the smell of land hurling towards you in the middle of the night!" Chloe yelled

As they closed in on Ninjago City, Chloe and Zoey brought out their weapons and turned them into their vehicles. As they landed safe and sound, they turned their vehicles back into weapons. When they walked out of the alley, the gazed upon the beautiful city.

"Woah. I've always heard stories about this place." Kaila said

"Biggest city in all of Ninjago." Jade said "Always wanted to come here."

"I always dreamed of being on a bill board here." Chloe said

"You too?" Jade said

"Yeah, I did too." Kaila said

"Uh, but may I remind you," Zoey said, looking at her teammates, "where are the snakes? We should be standing in the middle of a massive Serpentine gathering."

Then they heard hisses they neared a smoking manhole.

"*sigh* I hate snakes." Chloe said

VwV

Down under, all of the tribes were chatting with each other. Skales approached Pythor who was staring at a bus.

"You're going to have to use more than words to bring the serpentine together." Skales said

"All I have to do is show them the way." Pythor said

"They're ready for you Pythor." Acidicus, the Venomari general, said

"Ah. Show time." Pythor slithered in front of the large crowd of serpentine

"Friends, Enemies... and enemies who pretend to be friends." Pythor began

The serpentine broke out into light hearted laughter before stopping. The ninja arrive on the scene

"I welcome you." Pythor said

"That's a lot of snakes." Chloe said

"What are we gonna do?" Jade said

"I have an idea. Follow my lead." Kaila said and they dashed

"-what is it with the Constrictai and their vice-like grip," Pythor was saying. "Let it go, already!"

The crowd laugh and hissed again.

"It's funny," one Fangpyre snake said to the Hypnobrai snake next to him, "because it's so true!"

Pythor chuckled. "But, in all seriousness, the reason why I called you here to this gathering is because... the good people of Ninjago imprisoned us in those insidious tombs. And, I want to return them the favour!"

The Serpentine cheered, while Kaila slid down a rope behind the Hypnobrai, unseen.

"That sounds like a great plan" she said, "But, you know the Hypnobrai'll screw it up."

"Who said that?" One of the Hypnobrai hissed angrily.

Kaila was pulled back up as Jade snuck behind the fangpyres

"Those buck teeth can bite my rear end." Jade said, Chloe hid behind a boulder

"I bet they're drinking their own venom." Chloe said

Zoey hanged upside down above the Venomari

"All that digging must have given them dirt for brains." Zoey said

"What's going on? Why am I losing?" Pyhtor turned to Skales who shrugged. Skales looked behind him to see Chloe running along the rail.

"Ninja! Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Skales said

Chloe watched the fighting for a moment, then he yelped and disappeared. Same thing happened to Kaila. Jade and Zoey stared in shock before seeing cracked tiles heading towards them. They turned and ran as Constrictai warriors popped out of the ground. Zoey right pass them as the warriors grabbed Jade.

"RUUUNNNN!" Jade shouted

Zoey were gonna help them out until more warriors popped out of the ground. Zoey ran. She reached the subway and to a gate before seeing it was locked.

Zoey stayed close an ad, hoping the Constrictai wouldn't see her. As the warriors came closer, Zoey closed her eyes. The Constrictai looked right at them but ran back to the gathering.

The ad was of Sitar Legends, this one had one person on it meaning one player was pink.

At the gathering spot, the crowd was starting to get messy

"Did you take care of them?!" Pythor asked

"All but one." Skales motioned for the warrior behind him to open the door. 3 of the ninjas were bound together with rope. The pink ninja was missing

"Search every nook and cranny. If they're ninjas, you'll never find them in plain sight!" Pythor said

"Look! A Pink Ninja!" a Constictai in the crowd pointed upwards. Zoey swung across on two ropes

"Go Pink Ninja! GO!" The bound team shouted

Zoey swung for Pythor and Skales and kicked them off the bus platform. Zoey got the rest of her team and sliced of the rope

"Now let's get outta here!" Zoey said

Each ninja swung on ropes to the exit. They ran through the hallway with the serpentine hot on their trails.

"Let us blow this popsicle stand! NINJA-GO!" Zoey said before spinning into a pink tornado

"Popsicle stand. I like it!" Jade said

Zoey stopped spinning and used her shurikens to freeze the hallway. Zoey then transformed their weapons into the Snowmobile. Each of the ninjas got on the vehicles and drove away with ease well a bit since Jade was hanging on to the back of the motorcycle. The serpentine kept on slipping on the ice

"Y-Y-You'll have t-t-to do bet-t-ter than that to unite the tribes!" Skales stammered because of the cold

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Pythor screamed in anger

VwV

A few hours later, the ninja were happily eating dinner

"Ya know, whether or not it was in the lesson book, we used the destructive powers of rumours to our advantage." Chloe said

"And now the serpentine are further away than ever from getting their act together." Kaila said

"I don't think we would have ever gotten out of there if it wasn't for Zoey." Jade said

"Don't thank me. Thank Lucy. If it hadn't been for his "laundry" skills, we would all have been found" Zoey said, the team broke out into laughter

"Well," Lucy said, coming in with a stack of Zoey's ninja suit "It took me twenty loads, but your suit's are no longer pink and to show that I'm sorry Chloe, I got you a can of nuts!" Lucy pulled out a can of nuts

"Ha-ha. Yeah. Don't think I don't see where this is. When I open this, a bunch of snakes are gonna pop out right? Ha-ha. No thank you." Chloe said before walking to the fridge. When she opened the fridge, a clamour of snakes popped out!

Everyone laughed, even Chloe.


	10. The Snake King

In a barren desert, Pythor and Skales were digging a large and deep hole, probably for days. Skales got fed up with the digging

"We're wasting our time Pythor. There's nothing here but sand and dust!" Skales slithered into the hole

"Keep Digging!" Pythor grunted as he continued shovelling sand, "The lost city of Ouroburos under us. I know it!"

"Face it. Your first attempt to unite the tribes failed. Now that you've lost your flock, you've become dessssperate." Skales said

"I AM desperate my disloyal number two. But only to bring our kind together so that we can unleash the Great Devourer!" Pythor said

"You put too much faith in legendsssss. Besidesss, all the serpentine know is to be at war with one another." Skales said

Pythor struck the shovel into the ground when it made a clang noise. Pythor shovelled away the rest of the sand, revealing a latch. His face gleamed with success

Pythor chuckled, "Skales, I believe we found it," Pythor then turned the latch

The sand around them began to sink and disappear. A large and old stone city rose from the desert, Pythor and Skales were in the middle of the ancient city

"I present to you, the city formerly known as The Lost City of Ouroburos!" Pythor proclaimed

VwV

Destiny's Bounty ascended from the clouds. Behind the ship, a mailman with a flying contraption was peddling as fast as he could to catch up

"Wait! Slow down! I have a package for Sensei Wu!" The mailman held a black box in the air

The ninjas were seated around a table with Lucy saying what she would do to a serpentine tribe member.

"First, I'll stomp on his tail. Then when he turns, a thunder clap to his ears! Then while he's stunned, I'll disarm him!" Lucy said as Sensei came into the room with the box and sat down

"Too late, he's already hypnotized you and now you're under his control." Chloe said

"Or he's already put you in a squeeze," Zoey said

"Or spit on you with his hallucinatory venom, Trust me, bad stuff" Kaila said

"Oh… Uncle, what's the best to stun a serpentine if you don't know what kind they are?" Lucy asked

"Sadly, it was a sacred flute you four carelessly lost." Sensei said

"We didn't lose it. Pythor stole it," Jade said

"Whatever the case, without it, I fear we have nothing to combat their powers. We may have prevented them from uniting in the past, but they will try again. And one day, they will be stronger." Sensei said

"Don't worry Sensei. I've almost reached my full potential. And when I become the Green Ninja, We're not gonna need any magic flute." Chloe said

"You're gonna be the Green Ninja? Hahaha, Don't make me laugh." Kaila said

"I thought it was decided that I was destined to be the Green Ninja" Zoey said

"The only thing decided about you Zoey is that you're weird." Jade said

The ninjas began arguing again as Lucy got up and walked to Sensei.

"Yeah yeah yeah. What's in the box?" Lucy asked

"Your new uniforms." Sensei opened the box, revealing 4 outfits in different colors with gold emblems on the back.

(I guess I should describe the outfits… But I'm really tired so just imagine the wearing the ZX suits)

They all were in a clamour of glee as they took their respective outfits from the box.

"Sweet! They've got like armour!" Jade said

"I love the gold highlights!" Kaila said

"Battle claws!" Chloe said

"The material is really light and breathable!" Zoey said

"Ohh… Nothing for me?" Lucy said in disappointment

"Oh um… You get… the box," Sensei said, fumbling a bit. Lucy's face fell before the alarm went off. They raced into the control room instantly.

"Sorry to break up the moment girls but some of our scaly friends are attacking the Mega Monster Amusement park." Chloe said

"AMUSEMENT PARK? Can I go? Can I go? Can I go with you? Please?" Lucy began jumping up and down to each of the ninja, "Let me make things up! I can help!"

"I'm sorry niece but you must stay here, where it's safe." Sensei said

"Aww… Ninja get all the fun" Lucy said

"Whaddaya say guys? Time to try out the new merchandise?" Jade said

The ninjas fawned over the suits again

VwV

Out on deck, the ninja walked to the edge in their ZX suits.

"This new stuff feels like it will really protect us!" Chloe said

"Yet provides more mobility," Zoey said

" You wanna strut your stuff on the cat walk?" Jade said, "Or go on some rides!"

"I love a good old fashion roller coaster, but nothing beats this!" Kaila said

They all jumped over the edge with wild yells and transformed their weapons into vehicles. With black and white streams coming from their vehicles, they dove for the amusement park. When they were close to the ground, they transformed their vehicles back and landed without a scratch.

"Hahaha check that out and not a scratch on me!" Chloe said

A clamour of exited noises came from a crowd of people.

"Ha-Ha! Guys, relax, relax! We have arrived!" Jade said proudly as the ninja walked over

Each ninja went up to the crowd to see all the snakes that went on a rampage tied up and struggling

"What just happened?" Kaila asked

"Oh you, like, totally missed it. There were, like, icky snakes and this mysterious samurai came in and saved everyone!" A girl said

"He was, like gorgeous." Another girl said dreamily

"You saw his face?" Kaila asked

"No but we could totally tell," A girl said

Just then, Noah came up behind them and gave the two boys ice-cream.

"Noah! You're here!" Jade said

"Yeah! Oh, you just missed all the action! He just flew in, took care of business, and then flew off! It was pretty cool." Noah smiled

"Don' wanna be a ninja!" A boy said, struggling from his mother's grip, "Wanna be a samurai!"

"Samurai is my new hero!" A guy said as he and another walked by

"Ya know? The samurai can kick the ninjas butt!" A teen said

"Who is this guy?" Kaila said

"Whoever he is, he's stealing our thunder!" Chloe said

"And we just got these cool ninja suits!" Jade said as she crossed her arms "I'm gonna say it! I hate Samurai!"

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy?" Sensei walked to them with some cotton candy in his hand, "Maybe this can be a lesson for you."

Jade groaned, "Not another les- Wait, how did you get here so quick?"

"The lesson is - Iron sharpens iron." Sensei said

"I do not follow Sensei," Zoey said

Sensei walked forward to the ninja and they stepped aside to let him pass, "Healthy competition can help you reach your true potential faster. Do not be jealous of this Samurai. Let it inspire you," Sensei's gaze landed on one of the rides, "Ooh! Ferris Wheel!" Sensei ran to the ride, startling some girls in the process

"Inspire?" Jade said

"Wait a minute… Maybe the old man's right!" Kaila said

"You want us to compete with the samurai? He's got all the cool gadgets! We'd never stand a chance!" Chloe said

"No not with him, with us. I say we turn this into our own competition. Whichever of us is skilled enough to catch this samurai is probably the best one of the bunch!" Kaila whipped out her sword, scaring a passerby

"So, whoever learns the identity of the Samurai become the Green Ninja! I love it!" Jade said excitedly as he brought out her nunchucks

"Then it's a bet! May the Green Ninja win?" Chloe raised her fist to the sky

"NINJA-GO!"

VwV

"Multiple snake sightings! They're everywhere!" Noah said frantically

The nine ninjas set off for different places

VwV

Zoey sped down a snowy mountain to a village where the hypnobrai were creating havoc. She pulled over and was about to jump off when what she saw made her stop. The Samurai was there with the serpentine tied up at his feet. He let out a robotic laugh before rocketing away

"Metal menace." Zoey threw a snowball in the air

VwV

Kaila rushed to three constictai snakes with his weapon out

"Go, Ninja, Go!" a group of cheerleaders yelled

But of course the Samurai comes in and catches the snakes

"Ohh Samurai, ohh" The girls began fawning over the guy in the suit

Kaila scowled and spun into her fire tornado which only led to her being attacked

"Argh! What's going on?" Kaila yelled as he was picked up

VwV

Chloe jumped into a cave as the Samurai fought off some snakes

"Now I've got you!" Chloe yelled as she jumped onto the robot's arm. He laughed until the samurai shot off the arm, smacking Chloe into the rocky wall

**VwV**

Jade stood at the edge of some train tracks dressed in a pink dress with her hair combed downward. Jade laid down on the tracks

"Help! Samurai! Oh! Where are you?" Warp shouted

The Samurai flew in with some railroad pieces. Before Jade even knew it, the Samurai had placed the tracks down and the train passed by on those. The samurai then flew off

"Stupid Samurai!" Jade yelled

VwV

Kaila sped down a road past some buildings with Lucy in the back. Soon he came to a stop in front of an arcade and Lucy hopped off

"Okay, I know it's my turn to look after you, but just play a few games and stay put while I look around," Kaila said as he gave Lucy some coins, "I have a feeling the Samurai might show up."

"Lemme help!" Lucy pleaded

"No," Kaila said

"Come on, at least drop me off at a decent arcade" Lucy said

"Sorry shorty!" Kaila drove off, leaving a cloud of exhaust

"Kaila wait!" Lucy shouted before coughing out the exhaust in his throat and walked to the door of the arcade. But then she heard snake like voices coming from the ally.

"- Impossible," A fangpyre voice reached Lucy's ears, "The lost city does not exist,"

"It isn't lost anymore," Lucy froze at the sound of the voice, it was Skales, "And I hear there's gonna be a fight."

"Count me in!" another warrior said

Lucy peered into the ally to see the Hypnobrai general next to bus with several other snakes

"All aboard! Next sssssstop: Ouroburos!" Skales said

Lucy sighed and went back to the arcade. She looked up and froze again. Inside the arcade's window was a hypnobrai scout costume with maracas. Lucy thought fast and in a few minutes, Lucy rushed into the ally wearing the hypnobrai costume and had the maracas in her hands. She made it and hopped onto the first step when Skales stopped her

"Hey you!" Skales said

Lucy gulped and backed up

"Last one in closes the door!" Skales said cheerfully

"Oh ssshhhhure thing." Lucy responded. She was safe, but how long will it last

Lucy hopped back on and closed the door behind her and the buss took off

VwV

The moon was in the sky. Lucy watched the endless stretches of sand for hours. She gasped, they had arrived in Ouroburos. Snake statues lined the entrance. Lucy found herself in the bleachers surrounding a large circular empty space. In front of all of it was a statue of the Great Devourer. Pythor and Skales were there at the base with ear plugs in their hands.

"Just do as I say and I promise you will be my second in command. Forever." Pythor said

Skales bowed and the two put in the ear plugs. Skales slithered away.

"I bring you to The Lost City of Ouroburos," Pythor addressed the crowd," Before the statue of our very own, Great Devourer! To speak of unity and-"

"Where are the fightsssss?" A Venomari shouted

"Where's the good sssshow!" A constrictai shouted

"Slither Pit! Slither Pit! Slither Pit!" The crowd began to chant

With an angry yell, Pythor leapt into the arena. Skales slithered next to the other three without being noticed

"You want a show! You want a fight! I ask for your allegiance but you will not give it! So I will take it!" Pythor yelled as he slithered to the four generals

"What are you saying?" Fangtom questioned

"I challenge the four tribe generals for their staffs and allegiance! At once!" Pythor shouted, the crowds cheering grew louder

"I fought hard for this staff and will not give it up easily!" Acidicus said as they began to surround the Anacondrai

"There's no way he can defeat the four of us at once!" Skalidor said as he swung his staff.

Pythor retaliated each staff swing from the four generals, though Skales was only acting. Soon, the generals except Skales piled on top of the anacondrai, pinning the general down. Skales brought out the sacred flute and gave it to Pythor, who then began to play the flute. A soft and sweet music filled the air, causing the Venomari, Fangpyre, and Venomari generals to clamour off the Anacondrai general and cover their ears in pain

"Oh! He's using the sacred flute against his own!" Lucy said

"My ears!" Skalidor winced

"It hurts!" Acidicus cried

Skales threw down his staff while Pythor took the rest by force

Pythor began in a low but deadly voice, "Bow to your master," He then raised his voice for the crowd, "Bow to your Master Serpentine!" Pythor placed the staffs in front and everyone bowed, including the generals

Lucy also bowed but her hat began to slip. In her rush to get it back on, Lucy dropped the maracas which then fell into the arena and sank in the sand.

Pythor looked up and Lucy squeaked and tried to get away, But Mezmo picked him up by her shirt."

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Mezmo said, the rest of Clyde's costume fell off

"Lucy?" Pythor hissed in disbelief

VwV

The next day in the bounty the ninjas were discussing, mainly about the Samurai.

"Trying to find out the Samurai's identity is more of a nuisance than the snakes!" Chloe said "Any luck with you?"

"The guy is elusive! He's like a ghost. It's like one moment he's there and the next he's gone!" Jade said

"I amm starting to believe we may never catch him." Zoey said, downcast

"I think it's safe to say that none of us are proving we're the Green Ninja." Kaila said

The door flew open and Sensei walked in

"Ah. Looks like Iron is sharpening Iron. I feel you are getting closer to reaching your full potential," Sensei said, tapping Chloe's arm

"Ow." Chloe softly said while pulling her arm away

"Where is my niece? You were looking after her?" Sensei asked

"I thought Chloe was gonna pick her up." Kaila said

"I went to the arcade but she wasn't there." Chloe said "I thought Jade was-"

"Don't bring me into this! I babysat yesterday!" Jade retaliated

"Sensei we have not seen her." Zoey said

"We must find the girl." Sensei said slightly worried

VwV

The four drove to the arcade on their vehicles. In four bright flashes, they were back on their feet.

"Lucy?" Seth called before checking inside the arcade, "Lucy!?" She turned to her team, "She was right here! Someone must have seen him."

"Hey guys, Check this out!" Chloe said, looking to a security camera

All four ninja were at the police station a few blocks away. They were looking over the footage that the camera had captured. Lucy came onto the screen

"Oh wait, wait, wait! There's the pipsqueak! Play it back!" Jade said suddenly

Zoey re-winded the tape. On screen, Lucy peered into the ally before walking away. She fast forwarded it to the point where Lucy rushes into the ally wearing a hypnobrai scout costume.

"What's she up to?" Jade said

They went to the ally, following Lucy's small foot prints

"I sense these are Lucy's footprints," Zoey said as they exited the ally to a small road that leads out of the city, "But they come to an end here. Why?"

"I have a feeling we're going for a ride." Kaila pointed to the tire tracks in the road, "Come on girls!" They ran down the road and in a bright flash they were in their vehicles.

They drove fast over the desert. Soon, the lost city was coming into view.

"What is that place?" Chloe asked over the radio

"Looks like snake city." Jade said

"Let's get a closer look," Kaila said and they all sped up

VwV

At Ouroburos, the ninjas sneaked their way in, reaching the arena.

"It appears Pythor has succeeded in uniting the tribes," Zoey said

"I know we ruined their last get together but that's no reason not to get an invitation! My feelings are hurt." Chloe said

"There's Lucy," Kaila pointed to the black clad girl in a cage, her face forlorn

"And look at who they worship!" Jade said

"Let me guess. The Great Devourer." Chloe said

"All the more reason to get Lucy out," Kaila drew her sword, "This comes to an end today,"

They all drew their weapons and charged into the arena, only to have a cage fall on them. They let go of their weapons, which then landed outside the cage. The serpentine looked at them

Lucy gasped and grasped the bars of her cage, "The Ninja!"

They groaned as they got up. Pythor was standing in front of them

"I think we just caught the main event," Pythor chuckled evilly

VwV

A group of serpentine led the ninjas, unarmed, into the arena. They kept their eyes on a steel gate

"What do you think he meant by main event?" Jade said

"I have a feeling we're the main event!" Kaila said

"Or the main course." Chloe said

"Kaila, you may be right, things may come to an end today." Zoey said

"Ehhh, don't worry," Jade said nervously, "The Samurai might come in and save us!"

"So you wanted a battle? Well I give you a battle!" Pythor's voice rang out, "I give you, Ninja vs. Samurai!"

The bars of the gate opened and The Samurai in his robot suit stepped out and onto the battle field, his arms bound with chains but four serpentine removed them and rushed out. The ninja were shocked

"What?! We have to fight the samurai?! We don't have our weapons and he's got that hulking piece of armour!"It's not fair!" Jade said

"I want to see once and for all, who is the better hero! Is it Samurai? Or is it Ninja! Only the victor will be allowed to leave!" Pythor declared

"Stay together." Kaila said

"Perhaps he can join our team and find a way out," Zoey suggested, "After all, he also hates the serpentine,"

The Samurai threw out a steel Frisbee at them. The four jumped out of the way.

"Scratch that. He is not on our side!" Chloe said

The Samurai lunged for them but the ninjas skilfully jumped past him and landed on the other side. The Samurai turned and threw an S shuriken at them. They dodged it

"Haha! Missed me!" Jade taunted, but the dagger came back and whacked him on the head like a boomerang. Jade rubbed her head as the team came to her

They readied themselves for the next attack. The Samurai took out a huge sword and lashed at the team. They jumped out of the way and regrouped

"Tornado of Creation?" Zoey suggested they nodded their heads

"Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"Lightning!"

"NINJA-GO!"

The four elemental tornados combined and became one large tornado of elements. The Samurai stepped back. The tornado sucked in every weapon in the stadium, including the sword the Samurai was wielding. When it ended, in the tornado's place was a large sling shot was a spiked ball and 4 hidden grins. The ninjas let go and the ball hit the Samurai, which then stumbled back. The team lunged for Pythor and Skales but the Anacondrai general pulled a lever next to him, causing spikes to shoot up, stopping them in their tracks.

"Why can't anyone play fair?" Jade complained

Pythor pulled the lever again, this time the floor tilted dangerously and the objects created by the tornado fell through the hole. The ninja and samurai tumbled down before grabbing onto the spikes

"Can this get any worse?" Chloe said

"We must continue to make it seem like we are fighting for real," The Samurai said

"We're not for real?" Jade said

"Keep up the charade and hold on tight to my exo-suit!" The Samurai said

The ninjas hopped on and the suit began to fly until smoke was coming out instead of fire.

"There's too much weight!" Kaila said

The chest part opened and the Samurai jumped out, letting the ninja fly off.

"I can't believe he just saved us!" Chloe said

"He stole our thunder again!" Kaila said

"GAAH! I HATE THAT SAMURAI!" Jade yelled

Pythor watched them spiral out of sight.

"Go ninja go!" Lucy cheered

The Samurai landed in the bleachers and punched two serpentine before jumping into the arena and ran for the two serpentine generals.

Pythor took Lucy out of the cage and used her as a human shield, "GET HIM!"

A group of serpentine charged for him.

"Magnetizer activated!" The Samurai said as blue wave were emitted to the weapons, drawing all 10 of them to him. The Samurai bagged them, threw a shuriken to a button, activating it and causing the ground to tilt. The Samurai activated his jetpack and flew to the top of the devourer statue. He took a bow and flew off.

VwV

"HOW DO YOU TURN THIS THING OFF?" Kaila yelled as the ninja spiralled out of control over the desert

They crashed into the desert. The ninja were a few yards away from each other. Jade got up first and looked over the mech and her friends. Zoey then got up followed but Chloe. One person was missing

"Where's Kaila!" Warp called

The red ninja landed some yards away from them, head first in the sand. Kaila got himself free, and looked around.

"Guys!" Kaila called out.

Kaila then heard the Samurai's jetpack falter overhead. Kaila looked behind him to see the black cloud stream jet past

"Wha- The Samurai?"

Kaila watched the jet shoot down into the dune behind him. Kaila raced to it. When he arrived, the Samurai was getting off the ground

"Testing, testing, one two three," the Samurai said in a metallic voice before taking off the helmet, Revealing a person with black hair, at the top, in a spiky do.

Noah

"Noah?" Seth said in confusion and amazement.

He glanced back before putting back on the helmet, "Steer clear ninja, don't look…" Noah started before sighing and taking back off his helmet, "At me…"

"I don't understand," Kaila said as she walked to him, "You're the Samurai?!"

"It's was always a girls club. You never let me try to help. So I found my own way to be a hero," Noah admitted as he put down the helmet, "Are you mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be? It's just, all this time I've been trying to protect you, and you never needed it! You're amazing!" Kaila said

"Boy Power!" Noah lightly punched Seth, "You're not gonna tell the others are you?"

"But we have a bet! We said that whoever caught the Samurai would be the Green…" Kaila said before seeing the look on Noah's face and sighed, "Of course I won't tell."

"How did you make all this stuff?" Kaila asked

"You'd be surprised at how much spare time I have waiting for you guys to come back from your missions. You'd better head back before anyone gets suspicious," Noah gave her the team's elemental weapons, "We'll have to rescue Lucy another day,"

"Noah whenever I get in trouble, they always have my back. But you… Just be careful," Kaila said, "How are you gonna get back?"

"I have my ways," Noah said as she picked up his helmet and pressed a button on his watch.

VwV

The three ninja were looking around the desert for the fire ninja

"KAILA!"

"KAILA!"

Behind them, the mech was reactivating

"QUICK! GET IT! IT'S GONNA GET AWAY!" Jade shouted and they ran for the robot suit but it rocketed off

"*pant pant* Great! Now we lost Kaila, the Samurai suit is gone, And we have no way of getting home," While Jade was ranting, his team was looking behind them.

"I wouldn't say that," Chloe said

On the sand dune was Kaila, waving Chloe's scythe in the air.

VwV

It was night time on the bounty and the team was brushing their teeth while Kaila explained to the team and Sensei how he got the weapons back.

"He was all mysterious. Never said a word. He just handed me the weapons, then poof! He was gone." Kaila said

"Poof? That's it? He just poofed?" Chloe said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute, Kaila. If the samurai had his hands on the most powerful weapons in the whole wide world, why would we just give them back to you?" Jade said, Noah was walking past

"Mmm. I dunno. Maybe he's not so bad after all. All I do know is that we owe him our lives. Maybe he's made us a bit better," Kaila said

"I sense this means the bet is off," Zoey said

"More importantly, my nephew has found his way into the den of all snakes. I fear there may be no way of rescuing him now," Sensei said with worry

"Sensei, There's always a way." Kaila said

"And don't worry, we'll find it," Chloe assured

Sensei smile and left the room. He walked to Noah who opened the door to his room

"I think you forgot this," Sensei brought out a S shuriken and gave it to Noah, "Iron sharpen iron, and sibling sharpens sibling"


End file.
